


The Games We Play

by killerkanato



Series: WUM Trilogy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depressed Mike Wheeler, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends, Erica Sinclair Doesn't Exist, F/M, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Female Dressing in Male Clothing, Forced Blood Taking, Forced Blood Transfer, Gen, Healing Powers, Homophobic Language, Hostage Situations, I'll add more tags as I think of them, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character - Freeform, Materialization, Mental Disintegration, Minor Character Death, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Mixing Blood Types, Murder, Needles, Omniscience, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain Illusion, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Precognition, Resurrection, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Slurs, Suicide Attempt, Superhuman Strength, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Temporary Character Death, Unsafe Blood Fusion, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkanato/pseuds/killerkanato
Summary: "You wanna play some games, Mike? Your move."-With Eleven once again gone, Mike is sent into an even worse depression than the last. But this time, El isn't the only one missing. Erin has disappeared, followed by more girls, leaving the entire group confused and scared that the Demogorgon may be back.[Just a warning that this story is much, much darker than Wake Up, Mike and contains looots of sensitive topics so read with caution]
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: WUM Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907482
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [HI THIS IS BOOK TWO IN A TRILOGY  
> PLEASE READ THE FIRST BOOK BEFORE READING THIS ONE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY  
> THANKS SO MUCH]
> 
> [ALSO another reminder that I wrote this in 2016!! Therefore, both the characters of Billy and Max are MY OWN. I wrote this before any information was released on their characters, aside from their first name, so everything about them and their family is DIFFERENT. Thank you]

_Mike._

I think that's the hardest I've cried in a long time, watching her get dragged away. Hearing her scream for me, wanting me to help. But I didn't, I just watched. I couldn't do anything.

I close my eyes and it's all I see. All I can hear when I'm trying to fall asleep is her screams. It haunts me, it always will. Even if I'm lucky enough to get her back again, it will still haunt me. And I'll never forgive myself.

A few other kids went missing recently. I can't find it in myself to care. I can't find it in myself to care about anything, it's all just so unimportant to me. Either that or I'm numb to it. Probably both.

I'm not even sad, just numb. I feel nothing, I just think. I wish it was the other way around, because I'm miserable when I'm alone with my thoughts.

At night is when I cry.  
During the day is when I pretend I don't want to.

I'm not sure how things will work out, but I know they'll never be the same.

And I _just don't care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any new readers,  
> This book is long af and depressing af but it's also when the story actually gets good. WUM was heavily based around Mileven, but this book is heavily based on the actual plot I had in mind. So I hope everyone enjoys♥️  
> -Apple


	2. One

_Dustin._

Everything is weird lately. Mike seems fine, which is making me nervous. Lucas is determined, which is normal, except he's taking it too far. Will is too afraid to leave his house.

Eleven is gone.

I'm the only one acting normal. Well, as normal as possible after watching one of my best friends be carried away, to possibly never be seen again.

And Max is a whole different story. She ended up going to the bathroom after we finished dancing, but she never came back. And then at school the next day, she was acting as if she never left. Talking about how Eleven was taken and how sad it was, but she wasn't even there when it happened. I don't want to jump to conclusions, so I haven't brought it up. It just confuses me.

Lucas is currently walking around in circles, no doubt thinking about Erin. It's all he ever does. I honestly don't understand what his problem is, it's not like they knew each other. They haven't talked a day in his life but he's acting as if it's the end of the world. It's sad, really, watching him panic over a practical stranger.

Will doesn't seem to care lately. He looks annoyed constantly. I can't blame him, he's the only one not occupied with someone else. Well...maybe.

Mike just sits. We ask if he's ok, and he nods with a smile. He seems so unfazed, yes, but also like he's crumbling. His eyes are dull and his face is constantly blank. I'm starting to worry about him, really. The only person I can tolerate to have a normal conversation with anymore is Max. It's weird, and wrong. I don't know what to do and it's only been a week.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I like this Nancy part but oh well  
> I love Nancy so much look how precious
> 
> edit, 5-6-19: ^^hA. I don't like Nancy at all oops  
> But she's cool in this story so

_Nancy._

Losing El has been difficult for everyone. It feels weird, I got so close to her in only a week. She just does that a lot, huh?

Mike isn't ok, it's obvious. He's too calm about it, he's hiding all of his feelings. I want him to be ok and talk things out, but he insists he's fine. It's worrying me. It's also stressing me out, which is horrible. No one really thinks to ask if I'm ok through everything. I miss Barb most in these times. We used to sit and talk for hours, we could tell each other anything. She'd listen to me and I'd listen to her. I never truly found anyone else after she left. I'm just with Steve and Jonathan now.

Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for them both, but it's hard. I have no one to truly talk to. I could talk to Jonathan, he'd listen, it would just feel weird. It might also be worth it, though? I don't know, I probably will. I'm so indecisive.

I might as well, and right now is the best time to go. I know he's home, he said he doesn't have work today. And I was downstairs when Mike and his friends walked in, meaning Will is here. It's perfect timing.

Plus, my mom doesn't have to know I left, so I can walk.

-

_Mike._

In a perfect world, we finished that night off. We finished our dance, I got her a drink, and things went on. We talked some more, then danced again. We went home, but I snuck out and went to Will's house. I climbed through her window and I talked to her for hours. I held her tight, and I didn't let go. And I'd promise her that I'd be there forever.

That's my perfect world. I got pure Hell.

Throughout that week that she was once again with me, I was terrified the whole time. I held her tight out of fear of losing her, I never wanted to let go. Just in case.

Wherever she is, I'm sure she's blaming me. Telling herself that I didn't fight for her, that I don't love her. Only one of those is true, and I wish I could've saved her. But the harsh reality is that I'm a small, weak thirteen-year-old boy. And I have no power in this ginormous world. I never did.

Everyone is worried about me, but they shouldn't be.

"I'm fine, just a little bit sad," I spoke dully as I walked down my stairs and into the basement. My friends thumped down behind me, along with Max. Still don't know why she's involved.

"Mike, you really aren't fooling anyone," Dustin mumbled, but I ignored him as I plopped down on the couch. I just looked at them as they stood in front of me, all wearing worried expressions.

"Guys, why are you so worried about me? I'm taking it better than I did last time," I reminded, and Will nodded.

"Yeah, that's why we're worried," Will had a tone that implied I was being dumb. I ignored it.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. Especially not you, no offense." I shrugged, pointing at Max. She gave me a hurt look, but she had little reason to be hurt. She doesn't know me, for one, so why would she care about me?

"What is that supposed to mean? Mike, she cares about you, she's our friend," Dustin immediately spoke up in her defense, which was expected.

"I don't trust her, so why should I be nice? I played the game for a long time, Dustin." I have nothing to lose anymore, right?

"A long time? Mike, it's only been a little over a week! I played the 'El is alive' game for almost a year! There's nothing up with Max. You're just feeling sour about Eleven."

"Don't call her Eleven," I shot back, but he just rolled his eyes and started to walk upstairs.

"You're being ridiculous and I don't want to deal with it," He huffed, and Max glanced at me before following him upstairs. I heard the front door close and turned to look at Will and Lucas.

"She makes you feel weird, too?" Lucas spoke up in an uneasy voice, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you feel weird, too, Will?" I asked loudly, and he nodded briefly. "Ok, well, we need to find out what's up with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually worrying about Mike😕
> 
> edit, 5-6-19: ^^Hahahahjjsjehsjsjssskkss Mike's so annoying in this story bYE


	4. Three

_Mike._

I don't want to go to school today. I'll admit that I don't want to face Dustin. He's rarely the one to be mad and hold grudges, so it just feels so weird. He must really like Max if he's choosing her over us. I can't be mad about that, though, I'd do the same with El.

"Mike, will you eat breakfast this morning?" My mom asked, her arms crossed. I shook my head as I pulled my coat on. She sighed, but didn't say anything as she walked back into the kitchen.

Bye, love you, too, Mom.

I left the house slowly, as always. Maybe a bit slower today, I really don't want to face Dustin. Because I'm not apologizing, and he knows it. It makes it awkward.

I pushed my bike out of the garage and looked around. It's only seven, so it's still pitch dark out. I prefer it like this, I feel most comfortable in the dark.

-

_Eleven._

It's so dark, I hate the dark. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

-

_Mike._

The ride is boring, but I don't mind. I'd rather be riding around than at school. I don't pay attention much in school anymore. I just don't want to, it seems so unimportant. Everything does nowadays.

Soon, though, I reached the school and had to face reality. I did spot Dustin, right away. It's hard not to spot him when he's standing next to a red head. That owns a bright blue coat. And is too adorable to be innocent.

I walked forward when I noticed Will and Lucas were with them. It won't be as bad with them there. At least I hope it won't.

"Hey, Mike!" Max cheered, and I just gave her a fake smile.

"Hello, Max. Sorry I was so harsh, it was wrong of me," I spoke up, changing my mind in that split second. I didn't intend on apologizing, but wouldn't it benefit me? If she thinks I'm cool with her, I'm sure it'll make things easier.

I looked at her and caught the end of her glaring at me, which sent a chill down my spine. Why was she glaring at me? And why did it affect me so seriously?

I had to ignore it, though, because the bell rang. Will, Lucas, and I glanced at each other uneasily as Dustin and Max led the way into the school. Something is definitely going on, we now know that for sure.

-

I don't eat much, I'm just not hungry anymore. I also don't shower as often, but my mom is getting hysterical. There's lots of tension between us, but I don't want her going insane.

So, I ate my dinner. Now I'm on my way to take a shower. I don't know what it is about the shower, but it makes me feel even worse. I guess because it's the one time that I'm positive I'm alone and positive no one will walk in on me.

I share a bathroom with Nancy, but I've started locking the door during my showers. I always check the door to make sure it won't budge, as well. I know someone could unlock it if they had to, so I'm not too worried about getting injured and having no one to help. If I truly needed help, it's actually rather easy to unlock the door.

I got my clothes before getting a towel and walking into the bathroom. I closed the door, locked it, and tested it. It's firm, it won't budge.

I started the water and waited for the right temperature. I glanced around at the mess, and rolled my eyes. Nancy needs to learn how to clean up after herself.

Sharing a bathroom with your older sister sucks. Well, most of the time. She has some things that I don't have yet.  
And they're very useful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ngl the beginning of this story is slow and boring but it gets super good! I promise!


	5. Four

_Mike._

It doesn't feel like Christmas break. Christmas break is supposed to be the time you hang out with friends. Not just that, but the time when you're happy and full of life. These past two years have been the opposite. This year is worse, as well.

I walked into my house slowly, trying to avoid my sister. I've been avoiding her for a long time, but it'll be a lot harder now that school is out. Unless she hangs out with Jonathan a lot, that is.

My mom was the one to stop me, and I looked at her with bored eyes.

"I want you to some have something to eat," she ordered, and I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Why?"

"You haven't been eating lunch? Michael, you don't eat breakfast, either. I know this has been hard on you, but you can't do this! This will kill you!" She was losing it, obviously. I know it's my fault, but it's still weird to see. She's normally pretty put-together. Well, at least when her children aren't refusing to do things that will keep them alive.

"Mom, I'm fine, I don't need anything to eat," I assured, but her eyes just grew bigger.

"Michael, did you hear me? This will slowly kill you!" She yelled again, looking at me like I just confessed to murder.

"Yes, did you hear _me_? I'm fine," I retaliated, trying to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Please, Mike, just eat," she breathed out, and now she's crying. I really wasn't hungry, but I just want her to leave me alone. So I agreed.

She walked me into the kitchen and she made me something quickly.

"Do we have grape juice?" I randomly brought up, and she looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why? You don't like grape juice." She turned to face me with an uneasy expression.

"Well, I changed my mind. Do we have any?" I asked again, and she nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. We still have some from when-"

"Yeah, I got it," I cut her off, walking to the fridge. I pulled out the juice and poured it slowly into a cup. I don't like the taste of grape things, it's just such a weird flavor. I've never liked it. But once in a while, I like to do something that makes me feel closer to her.

I ate, for my mom's sake. And I forced the grape juice down, for my sanity's sake. I was about to finish eating when my sister came down the stairs. I silently panicked, rushing to finish.

"Mom, do you know what happened to my-" That's all I heard, I was out of there. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I don't plan to come out until Christmas morning, either.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on in the story, self harm is frequently mentioned and displayed.  
> If you're sensitive to this subject, please don't read.  
> This is going to be the last warning about it.

_Will._

I'm honestly so annoyed. Everyone is occupied with other things, and I'm just here. All I want to do is play some Dungeons and Dragons and spend time with my friends. None of them want to do that anymore. I have been forgotten, basically, and it sucks.

But, surprisingly, Mike invited us over today. He finally made up with Dustin right before break started, so there wasn't much to be worried about. I think.

I was the last to get there, my mom drives me basically everywhere now. She's too scared to let me go out alone, which is expected. She's already lost me once, she couldn't go through that again. But I couldn't, either, to be fair.

I was the last there, but not by much. They were parking their bikes in the garage when I pulled up. Mike was there, looking just as tired as always. Maybe worse, considering it's break for school. We don't sleep as much, obviously, but he just looks exhausted. Why'd he invite us over two days before Christmas, anyway?

I walked up and we all greeted each other. It was strangely awkward, which is new for us. We haven't seen each other in almost a week, yeah, but that doesn't mean it should be awkward. I hate to say it, but _Mike_ is making our group awkward. He's just...different.

We walked inside slowly and I could hear Nancy and Mrs. Wheeler talking in the kitchen. We started to walk past, and apparently everyone decided to tune in.

"Did you ever find your razor, by the way?" I heard Mrs. Wheeler speak up, and it grabbed my attention for some reason.

"Not really. I found part of it in the garbage, but it was broken," Nancy answered, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Will, let's go," Mike spoke up, his voice holding emotion for the first time in a while. Fear.

"What's she talking about?" I asked, and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I have no idea, I don't talk to her," He rushed out, and that's when Nancy entered the hallway.

"Hey, Mike, do you know what happened to my razor?" She asked nonchalantly, and he looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you. I was rushing in the morning and knocked it down, then accidentally stepped on it," he explained slowly and quietly, and she just shrugged.

"It's fine, I was just wondering." She smiled, beginning to walk up the stairs. I looked at Mike and we made eye contact briefly before he spun around and went downstairs. I followed before anyone else could, I just knew something was up.

"Mike, what the hell was that about?" I rushed out as I reached the bottom, and he was pacing around the room.

"Nothing, I just accidentally broke it. It's nothing," he also rushed his words out, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than us. I shook my head as I heard everyone thump down behind me.

"Yeah, that was really weird, Mike. You sure it was nothing?" Lucas spoke up, and Mike only paced more.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he rushed his words again, almost too fast to comprehend, staring at the ground as he walked.

"That's not what I asked," Lucas pointed out, and I started walking closer to Mike.

"That wasn't nothing, Mike. What's going on?" I spoke firmly, and he finally stopped pacing. He looked at me with wet eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, can you guys leave?" He rushed out, and my eyebrows furrowed immediately.

"What? Why?" Dustin spoke up that time, obviously not wanting to ride all the way back home.

"I just need to be alone." His words were jumbled and he started rubbing his hands together quickly. This is starting to scare me.

"Uh, no, I'm not leaving you alone. What's going on?" I replied hesitantly, and he shook his head quickly. "Mike, stop this. What's going on? We want to help you," I practically scolded, and he was looking around frantically now. He was practically crying, his eyes glazed over. I could tell he was gonna talk, so I gave him time.

"I know you'll all be mad, I'm just really sad. And broken. I don't mean to be like this, I wish I wasn't. I wish I could be happy and fine but I've just been hurt too much. It's been over a year since the first time she went missing and I lost her again. At almost the same time. It's been so hard on me and I can't deal with it any other way," he rambled, but we all listened. He stopped then, his body tensing up. "I don't want to tell you much and you have to respect that, ok? I just can't, this is such a big step."

He looked so scared, it kind of softened me up a bit. This is hurting him more than we thought. I knew he wasn't ok, but I didn't know it was this bad.

"Mike, just say it. Whatever it is, we'll handle it," Dustin assured, but it sounded a bit too nonchalant. I know he meant it in a good way, though. Mike was freaking out again, but I could tell he was gonna tell us. He had that face.

"I'm not saying anything more than this, ok?" He asked, and all three of us nodded. "Basically, I...well, I hurt myself."


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a bit, guys. I've been a bit sick but I'm feeling better so I hope I can update more ♥

_Nancy._

I got to Jonathan's house after a very long, refreshing walk. Being completely alone was such a good feeling. I know it was dangerous, but I don't really care. No place is truly safe, anyway.

I knocked on the door loudly and waited patiently. It wasn't long before he swung the door open, smiling widely at me.

"Hey, Nance! What's up? How did you get here?" He asked, looking around. I rolled my eyes, walking past him.

"I walked, and please don't scold me. I was fine. I just need someone to talk to," I rushed out, trying to keep his mind off of how I walked.

"Oh, alright." He shrugged, pushing the door shut and leading the way into his room. "So what's wrong?" He asked, kicking some clothes out of the way on his floor. I sat on his bed with my legs crossed, and he soon joined me.

"I just don't feel well at all. Losing Eleven has been hard on me, as well, but no one cares. You lost Will, you must know what I mean." My voice sounded desperate, and I didn't try to change it. I _am_ desperate, I need someone to pay attention to my feelings.

"Of course, yeah. I'm not sure I can help, though. I was a mess." He frowned at me, and I nodded sadly.

"I just need someone to pay attention to how I'm feeling. I also know Mike isn't ok, but he won't talk to me. He avoids me completely. I feel like I'm losing him, as well," I spoke softly, but my voice was seeping with sadness. He heard it, obviously, because he attempted to comfort me. It helped a bit, I'll admit. It just wasn't enough.

"Do you know why he's ignoring you?" He asked, and I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, I think he's just sad." I shook my head, and he shook his right back.

"Will was the same way with me. Turns out something was wrong, he finally told me. It's never just nothing." He rolled his eyes, smiling lightly at me. I smiled back without meaning to, he just does that to me.

"So, should I ask?" I squinted my eyes a bit, not believing that would work. He shrugged, making me look at him with annoyance clouding my features.

"Just depends on how he is. Will he give in and tell you if you do ask? I think you should just tell him that you know something is wrong and he can tell you if he wants," he suggested, and I decided I'd just go with that.

"Ok, and how do I deal with Eleven being gone?" I asked quietly, and he shrugged _again_.

"I don't think you do just deal with it. You find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey why do I like the end to this chap? It's actually kind of awesome. Jonathan is actually kind of awesome.


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last reminder that this story contains child neglect and abuse. I won't be mentioning it again unless I see it necessary, so be cautious.

_Lucas._

Max has a secret, Erin is probably dying, and Mike just...isn't ok. I don't know what to do anymore.

At first I just cared about Erin. Then Mike, Will, and I decided we would try to figure Max out. Now Mike is messed up, so I don't want to ask him to help.

Not messed up, but not...normal, not anymore. I don't know, I didn't even really know people did that to themselves. Why did he? Why did he even think to try? I think that worries me more than actually knowing he does it.

I just don't know what to do. Will is also acting weird, he's basically shielding Mike from further harm. It's weird, all of it. Things just went so downhill the second El was taken.

Might I mention that I have no idea who took her? It was some man, but he just looked normal. I'd pass it off as a regular kidnapping if he didn't pass tons of kids to get to her specifically. He obviously wanted her, and he obviously knew what she looked like. I don't understand who would want her, I really don't. It's not like Brenner is alive.

I just got home after visiting Mike and I honestly wish I could've stayed longer. My parents don't get along like they used to, and it isn't too easy on me. I feel like they don't pay any attention to me anymore. My mom does sometimes, but my dad doesn't. He never really did, though.

When I entered the front door, my mom showed up and smiled at me. I smiled back, but it was hard to smile when so much is going on. She kind of noticed, it was obvious. She lead me into the kitchen and made me sit down at the counter.

"Is something wrong, Lucas? I know I haven't been here for you much, I'm sorry," she breathed out, starting to make me a sandwich. She looked sad, too.

"I'm ok, are you?" I asked quietly, and she turned to look at me. She only nodded, bringing me my sandwich. I started to pick it up when we heard the garage door opening. We shared a glance, and it was sad that we had to feel this way.

"You can take your sandwich to your room, go on." She rushed, and I nodded. I hopped down from the tall stool and grabbed my plate. I don't want to leave her alone, but I can't be down here. He'll either ignore me or start criticizing me. Both will hurt me.

I got into my room and set my sandwich on my bed. I searched around and found my headphones under my bed. I don't use them for music, I just use them to block sound out. I'm prepared, which is also sad. I'm not sure I'll need them, I just keep them by me just in case.

I sat down on my bed and immediately heard a door slam. I sighed, slowly placing the headphones on my head. I could hear yelling, but it was muffled and I couldn't make out words.

I ate my sandwich slowly, wishing things could be normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit, 5-6-19: wow wait small rant ahead !  
> I never noticed how sad this really is. Y'know like it's sad that Lucas is semi neglected and it's sad that his dad is so mean but like shit y'all ! He keeps HEADPHONES under his bed and he's sitting there eating a sandwich while hearing his parents' muffled yells. Like fuck man I've been there and the feeling that resonates in your stomach is a w f u l and since this is my first time reading TGWP since it came out in 2016, I now appreciate and love Lucas so much more than I already did. This kid is so brave and wonderful.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol happy late Christmas y'all here's Christmas chapters  
> I mean I wrote this for Christmas in 2016 but it's fine
> 
> ALSO a warning that this story does contain lots of mentions about stomach sickness and throwing up and all that. It's mentioned in this chapter and on.  
> I have emetophobia so I get the feeling and wanted to warn people who get triggered by it

_Mike._

It's Christmas. My body naturally woke me up at about five in the morning, meaning I have about an hour until people start waking up. I looked outside at the falling snow and got a sad feeling. I'm not sure why I was sad, I think it just kind of happened. The snow tends to make me feel a bit down, which I've heard is common. Some people see snow and get excited, others get sad. It just depends.

It wasn't too long before I started to get antsy. It's only been about ten minutes, I have at least forty more before anyone wakes up. That in mind, I decided I would leave my room and try to occupy myself.

I got up and made sure my pants were at no risk of falling down, even though they never would be. I like to be cautious, I don't want people seeing my thighs. That would be _very_ bad news.

I left my room and it was pitch black in the hallway, considering it's only after five in the morning. It doesn't get bright out until six during December, but I don't really mind.

-

_Eleven._

I'd do _anything_ to see some light. I'm starting to convince myself that I'm dead, there's nothing truly proving that I'm alive. Except pain, maybe. And hunger. I still feel those, so I guess I must be alive.

I wish I wasn't.

-

_Mike._

The stairs creaked loudly as I walked down them, which angered me. The one time I need them to be quiet, they creak? They've never done that before. Maybe it's just my imagination and it isn't as loud as I think.

Walking through my house on Christmas morning is regular for me, I'm always the first to wake up. But things feel so weird this morning, I'm not sure why. Things feel different, I feel warm and fuzzy and...content.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately started making myself some hot chocolate, another thing that's regular for me. I'm a sucker for warm drinks, especially on Christmas morning...and every other day of the year. It can be ninety degrees out, I'm still making myself a warm drink. I deal with the sweating.

I looked at the clock and groaned. It's only been twenty minutes since I last looked. I have thirty minutes until I'm allowed to start making noise. I sighed, sipping at the hot chocolate carefully. It hurt, and I instinctively smiled a bit. Then I backtracked and frowned, starting to walk towards the basement stairs.

Honestly, what am I becoming? I'm sad El was taken, but that doesn't mean I should be happy when I feel pain. I honestly don't even know why I started hurting myself. I didn't see it anywhere, I don't think anyone else does it. I just saw Nancy's razor and got this weird feeling in my stomach. I picked it up and...I just kinda knew what to do, somehow. It was instinct.

That was the morning after she was taken. I woke up and expected her to be there, in my arms. She wasn't and I immediately broke down again. I hurried to the bathroom, though, I didn't want anyone hearing me. I got in the shower so I could cry freely, and that's when it happened.

I still think it's nice, and I want to continue, but I feel like Will would find out. He's been calling to check in, and it's been two days since I hurt myself. Something about how he talks to me makes me want to stop. He talks like _he's_ in pain, not me. He doesn't even hesitate to remind me that it can get bad, or how it will get better. He also likes to remind me that he's here for me, and his words sink in more than anyone else's. And it's all because of how he speaks, how much emotion his voice holds.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts, approaching El's tent. I knelt down, staring into it sadly.

"Merry Christmas, El. I don't know where you are, but I hope you're at least somewhat ok. And I know you probably don't know what Christmas is, but I promise you'll be here next year," I whispered to the empty sheets, then started to regret my words. "Ok, maybe I don't promise. But I can promise that I'll start fighting for you. From now on, I'll fight, and I'll find you. I think Max has something to do with it, I'm not sure. What do you think?" I looked up, where her face would be.

I felt my heart drop in that instant. I do this a lot, I get too into my words and I forget that she isn't there. It hurts me when she isn't there, obviously, but I can't stop doing it.

"I wish you were here, El. I want to see your face when you first see snow. I want to see the flakes in your new hair and watch your smile grow. See your cheeks and nose once they've tinted pink. I want to hold your hand as we sit in front of the fire, talking about anything and everything. I just want _you_ , El, the list goes on and on. I'd do anything, absolutely anything." I'm crying now, I'm crying hard. "Please, El, please come home. I'm a mess without you, I need you."

It took me a long time to stop crying, but I managed. I looked down at my mug of hot chocolate and sighed. It's cold, and it probably has my tears in it now. Great, I was looking forward to drinking that. I could just heat it up, honestly, but I don't think it would taste as good.

I started walking up the stairs, glancing at El's fort once more before hurrying the rest of the way up. I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw it was after six. I perked up a bit, walking into the kitchen and setting my mug down. I then turned around and practically sprinted up the stairs and to Nancy's door. I knocked loudly before opening the door and running in.

"Nancy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" I yelled, pushing on her bed repeatedly, which quickly annoyed her.

"I'm up, I'm up, just stop doing that," she groaned, slowly sitting up. She glanced at me and a small smile appeared on her face. "I missed your smile. Come here," she mumbled, opening her arms. My smile grew as I climbed onto her bed and hugged her tight, burying my head into her shoulder. I miss her, as well, we don't talk anymore. She was there for me a lot when El first went missing, we talked all the time. I'm sure she could help me, and I should probably tell her what's going on, but that can wait. Right now, I'm just going to enjoy Christmas.

We stayed like that for a long time, but I soon pulled away and started bouncing in my place. She chuckled, motioning towards the door. I basically sprinted out of the room and down the hall. I was quieter about Holly's room, but I woke her up quickly. She was excited once I mentioned Christmas, so I picked her up and started to carry her downstairs. She's heavier than I remember her being, but I managed. I walked past Nancy and she smiled at us.

"You go on, I'll get Mom and Dad." She nodded, and I smiled back as I struggled down the stairs. I got to the bottom and nearly dropped her while putting her down. She giggled at me when I started panting, and I gave her a fond smile. She's adorable.

I chased her into the kitchen, she was laughing like crazy, and I got the warmest feeling. I miss this, as well, I miss when I acted like this. I know I won't be like this anymore once the Christmas morning jitters run out, and it sucks. I want to stay happy for more than a few hours, I want to overcome all of these weird demons I'm suddenly facing. I feel so trapped, almost like my body and brain aren't mine anymore. And I think the scariest part is that I've always felt this, I just ignored it. I've always had this small, sad part of me that I hid with a smile. I didn't pay attention to it, I had more important stuff to pay attention to. Such as planning a Dungeons and Dragons campaign, or working on my science fair project. Or planning AV Club meetings, I always had something going on. Then Troy had me standing on the edge of a cliff last year and I remembered all of those feelings, then I just stepped off. I didn't hesitate, I didn't want to. Now I'm here.

"Mike, you ok?" My mom asked quietly, afraid of what mood I'd be in. There were deep bags under her eyes, and my heart swelled with regret.

"Yeah, fine! What's for breakfast?" I asked, and she just continued to stare at me like I wasn't Mike, not the Mike she knew. She just shook her head and answered softly, starting to cook eggs. I feel bad, I do, but I know I'll go back to how I was yesterday. I'm just feeling ok because it's Christmas, I'm still a child in that sense.

The family sat at our breakfast table and ate. Not much conversation happened, but not much ever does. We just eat in silence, but that's ok. I have nothing to say, anyway.

I was done eating before anyone else, and I immediately started to feel a bit sick. I haven't eaten that much in days, so my stomach isn't handling it well. But I pushed the pain away as everyone started to finish up. Next is presents.

"Present time?" I asked as the last plate was placed in the sink. My mom agreed, but she looked hesitant. I know I'm not getting much, I didn't ask for anything. I don't want anything, truly.

There's nothing I could want or need more than _her_.

Holly and I raced into the living room, and there was a decent amount of presents. Not as many as usual, still because of me. But I was content anyway, seeing how excited Holly was. She's one of the only people that can make me smile, even when I'm sad. She's just so innocent and oblivious, it kind of rubs off on you sometimes. Whenever I'm with her, my brain isn't as cluttered.

"Not to be a downer, but Mike has the least amount of presents. He should go first," my mom spoke up softly, and I nodded. We've always made it a thing where we take turns opening, I'm not sure why. It was just a better system when I was a kid, so I guess it stuck. If Nancy and I opened at the same time, I would get antsy and try to open her presents, as well. Then she'd get mad and start crying, and I'd laugh. It was a mess.

I let Holly get my presents, which was only four. I shrugged, opening the small one first. I raised my eyebrows and looked at my parents with big eyes when I saw the colorful squares. They got me a Rubik's Cube, which is actually so cool. I've been wanting one for a long time, but my mom has always said no for some reason. But I finally have one, and I can't wait to play around with it.

I moved on, about to open a thin, rectangular one when my mom spoke up.

"Oh, open that one and the blue one next." She smiled a bit at me, and I nodded. I opened the present and my mouth literally dropped open.

"G.I. Joe comics? Oh awesome!" I cheered, smiling wide. Dustin has some of these, and so does Lucas, but now I have _all_ of them. I can't wait to read them. I then looked at the blue present and didn't really understand what it could be. Why do I need to open them together? I obeyed, though, ripping the blue paper off the box and letting it fall to the ground. I spun the box around, so I could look in the front. G.I. Joe action figures, too? Could this present get any better?

I contained my excitement and moved on to the last present, which was also action figures. I swear these presents are some of the best I've ever gotten, because I just got Transformers action figures. That movie was amazing, my mom knows I loved it. I was about to thank my parents when my mom spoke up.

"So, Santa did good?" She asked, glancing at Holly. My eyes widened a bit before I smiled and nodded. She then handed me a small envelope. "But we did get you some money, to make up for the lack of presents. If you see something you want, now you can get it." I thanked them, giving my mom a big hug and my dad an awkward one.

This Christmas has started out to be really good.

-

_Nancy._

Christmas has been amazing, with Mike smiling and looking genuinely happy. Yeah, it'll probably go away eventually, but that's why I'm enjoying it while I can.

It's my turn for presents and I know most of mine are just clothes I asked for. It was boring for Mike and Holly, so I hurried. I also got some new makeup, which was nice. And a new purse that was white and light purple. The last thing I picked up was small and oddly shaped.

"That's from us, it's nothing big." My mom smiled at me, and I smiled back as I opened it. It was so oddly shaped because it was a plastic, roundish package that held a new razor. I smiled even more, and thanked my mom. I glanced around a bit as I stacked all of my clothes, and didn't fail to notice how Mike's head hung low. He looked like a kid that had just done something bad and was yelled at. He didn't look happy anymore, but I would have to ignore it for now. It's Holly's turn.

She opened things quickly and got many, many toys. Some new clothes, too, but she zoomed past that. I kept glancing at Mike, and he looked a bit happier again.

Until Holly opened her last present, which was a doll. His face dropped and his jaw clenched, and he was obviously holding in tears. I was about to speak up, but Holly beat me to it. I wish she hadn't.

"Is El coming over?" She asked loudly, and literally everyone else immediately turned to Mike. His face was just...painful to see, because _he_ was in so much pain.

"Excuse me," he rushed his words out, standing up and running down the hall. I rushed after him, and he was in the bathroom.

He's throwing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to yell at my past self about why he would be throwing up but then I remembered that he ate a big breakfast on a major empty stomach and that mixed with nerves could make him throw up if he's sensitive enough.  
> So nvm past Apple, keep up the good work !  
> (I'm so annoying sorry lol)


	10. Nine

_Mike_.

I looked up at the sky as thick snow fell, covering my clothes and stinging my face. I could already feel my hair getting wet, but I didn't care.

The snow isn't as cold as most people think, it actually feels quite nice to lay in. Especially when you just threw up all of your breakfast and feel like you could again. I won't, there's nothing in my stomach to throw up. There won't be for a long, long time. Hopefully.

The sun is almost completely out by now, so I'll probably go inside soon. I'm really not sure why I like the dark so much, I used to hate it. Most kids do, though.

I was actually starting to get a bit cold when I was scared half to death.

"Mike?" A familiar voice called out, and I scrambled to stand up. I looked over at her piercing blue eyes, and they just looked confused.

"What're you doing here?" I rushed out, and she climbed off her bike, pulling her red hair through her fingers so it laid perfectly on her shoulders. I squinted at her as she walked closer, her skin glowing under the still-rising sun.

"You weren't answering your radio, we all agreed to come over and see what was up." She shrugged, giving me a pretty smile. "They should be here any minute."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of her. She shifted uncomfortably, so I started glancing around at insignificant things. A tree, my mailbox, the wreath in the window that I broke then glued back together. Anywhere but at her.

"Why were you laying in the snow? You're soaked." She stepped towards me, touching my shirt randomly. I jumped, looking at her with wide eyes. "Mike, I'm not gonna hurt you. Take my coat, you'll be warmer," she offered, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm not cold," I rushed out, and she frowned a bit. It went silent again, and I felt weird. Why'd she just touch me like that?

"Hey guys!" A lisped voice called out, and I turned to see Dustin, Lucas, and Will rolling up my driveway. Thank god.

"Mike, why are you soaked? Are you ok?" Will immediately asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed to cool off, so I laid in the snow." I nodded some more, and he frowned a bit. He took his coat off and gave it to me, which I didn't need, but I put on anyway, even if it's too small. Just to spite Max, honestly.

His coat was warm, it felt nice. I didn't realize I was cold until I felt how warm it was.

"Why did you need to cool off? Are you sure you're good, man? You're pale as a ghost," Lucas commented, and I shrugged.

"I threw up, but I'm fine. My body just didn't take my food too well, must've been something I ate," I lied easily, I've been doing it so often lately. The food did bother me, but not for the reason they think.

"You should get inside and lay down," Will insisted, leading the way. I know he's just cold and wants to get inside, it's pretty obvious. We all followed along, and it wasn't until now that I realized every single one of them has a backpack on. I decided not to question it, at least not yet.

We got inside and my mom greeted everyone kindly. She gave me that 'is this a good idea while you're sick' look, but I ignored it. I just led them downstairs, where I immediately laid down on the couch. I was still wet, and it was uncomfortable, but it's not like I can change with Max here. And I'm just too lazy to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, so, we brought you stuff," Dustin started talking quietly, and I looked at them with confused eyes.

"You got me stuff? Guys, I didn't-"

"We know, it's ok. We didn't get much, we just thought you deserved some gifts." Lucas smiled, and I was still processing this. They got me stuff for Christmas, like good friends do. I didn't get them anything.

I looked at all of them and realized Max was opening her backpack, which just had me blown away. Sure, she's _technically_ our friend, but still. She got us presents? Even me?

She went first, too, and she got me a comic that just recently came out. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._ How did she know I wanted this? Dustin must've told her.

"Wow, thanks. I really like this." I nodded, and I meant it. But I didn't look her in the eye, I couldn't.

Dustin also got me a comic, he got me _The Amazing Spider-Man #252._ It's the newest Spider-Man and it takes place after he returns from the Secret Wars, which was insane. I can't wait to see more! Everyone is getting me the best comics this year, which rarely happens. I normally have to ask for what ones I want.

Then Lucas pulled a small, puffy, green coat out of his bag, and I couldn't help but start laughing, which I haven't done in almost two weeks.

"I cannot believe you just pulled that out, there's no way." I laughed harder, and he joined in quickly. Everyone else looked confused, so I calmed down enough to explain. "On the day that he moved in, his parents and him walked over to meet us. I was inside, but I left my coat outside. He saw it and picked it up, for some reason thinking it was fair game. So he came to the door and I saw him holding it. I obviously told him it was mine, and he just shook his head. He was always stubborn, and I was always pretty sassy. So I demanded he give it back, and he still refused. He took it home, and I never saw that coat again. All I knew is that the kid from around the corner stole it."

Everyone was laughing now as I held up the small coat. This coat gave me one of my best friends, weird as it is. I couldn't help but hug him as we continued to laugh.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years." I shook my head as I continued to smile.

"Of course I did! This coat gave me my best friend, and I wouldn't know any of you without it. Getting rid of this is like getting rid of our friendship," he spoke with the biggest smile, his eyes glistening. We calmed down from that, and I looked at Will. He was smiling sheepishly at me, clutching a picture frame.

"Well, I couldn't afford much, only a picture frame and some really nice paper," he spoke nervously, slowly handing me the frame. I grabbed it gingerly, flipping it around so the front faced me. It was a picture of me, actually. He drew me, and it was insanely good. The detail was incredible, he got everything right. He must've looked at a picture, right?

"Will, this is insanely good. I love it, thank you." I smiled widely at him, and he smiled just as wide. I can't believe he drew this, it must've taken him days. All for me? Why?

They all gave their presents to each other, which consisted of even more comics, and more drawings. Everyone finished, and Lucas slowly pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows as he handed it to Dustin, who had a smug face. Do I even want to know what this bet was over? Probably not.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Max spoke up, and for once, I wasn't totally on edge when she spoke. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Christmas was good, but there was still someone missing.

-

_Eleven._

It's been a long, long time. I just sit, I can't see anything. I never can. I don't know where I am, I could be anywhere in the world.

When I was taken, the man hit me on the head really hard. I passed out, like I do when I'm drained. He knew I had powers, so he made it so I can't use them. I woke up, and saw nothing but darkness. I see nothing, hear nothing. I can still feel stuff, which is the only thing keeping me normal. I might have gone crazy by now.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the first sound I've heard in what feels like months. A small crashing noise, or maybe it was a bang. It sounded like something metal, so I slowly crawled towards where the noise came from. But I froze when a loud voice spoke up.

"It's food, eat it. Merry Christmas, kid." I don't know what Christmas is, but I guess it's some sort of holiday. If I get a present, it must be a special day. Papa used to give me a present on a special day. He never told me what it was, but I remember it always being really sunny and pretty outside whenever it happened.

I eventually found the food, and ate it quickly. I have no idea what it was, but it tasted very good. It had a familiar taste, and it kind of reminded me of Mike. What did he call it? Meatloaf?

I ate it, then scrambled back to my corner of the room. Is it a room? There was a small bed on the ground, so at least I sleep well. I spend most of my time here, feeling the soft blanket. I like rubbing it on my face.

That same crash happened, and I was left alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this book so much guys I stg it's so good  
> The writing itself may be a little shit but the P L O T. It's immaculate  
> Anyway stuff will slowly get revealed about El and all that. Also the group is friendship goals ngl  
> I'm done talking now goodbye  
> -Apple


	11. Ten

_Hopper_.

I'm not sure why I feel like this. Eleven wasn't mine, she wasn't even close to mine. But I feel like she was, and I'm hurting again. I haven't felt this since Sarah, but I was right to feel this with Sarah. It made sense. This doesn't.

I don't know what it is about today, but today is different. I don't want to go to work at all, I have this strong urge to go to Joyce's house. To see how she's doing. She doesn't have to come in to work today, they gave her the day off. I got the very early morning off, but I have to go in at one in the afternoon. I never get Christmas fully off, but I'm not surprised. I'm the chief of police, I have to be around as much as possible. And it's not like I have anyone to be with on Christmas.

I still have an hour until I have to be in to work, so I'll just stop in and say hi. Wish the kids a Merry Christmas. That's not wrong, it's just being polite.

When I did get there, it felt a bit weird. The last time I came here, I walked inside and greeted three kids. Jonathan was helping Joyce cook, but Will was with Eleven. He was teaching her things, which was probably one of the sweetest things ever, and that's coming from me. He had his school books out, along with a notebook. I know she sat in at school that first week, mostly to get a feel for the environment. She didn't go to learn, but she did. Will was teaching her, I could hear them from the living room.

-

 _Eleven_.

Sometimes, when I get really bored, and I feel like my thoughts are shutting down, I like to do work in my head. I like to remember what Will told me about history, and about science. Math is the easiest to remember, though, so I do that mostly. I don't know much, but I'm learning more. Will taught me how to count on my fingers and what addition is. We were gonna learn subtraction, but we can't now.

I miss Will.

-

 _Hopper_.

I knocked loudly on the door, and Jonathan was the one to greet me with a warm smile. "Hey, Jonathan, Merry Christmas. Your mom home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Will is out, though. He's with the Wheeler's," he explained as I stepped in and pulled my coat off. It was toasty warm inside, and I could smell gingerbread being made. It made me feel better. I walked into the kitchen and Joyce turned to me with big doe eyes. Her face lit up, and the widest smile appeared. She was glowing, truly, wearing a bright green shirt in celebration of the day. I couldn't focus on that, though, I could only see her radiant smile and sparkling eyes.

"Oh, Hop! Do you know how to make gingerbread cookies? Well, I know how to make them. I meant do you know how to make them so they're...edible?" She gave me a nervous smile, shrugging when she said 'edible.' I chuckled, walking forward and beginning to make the cookies. She stepped back, rinsing her hands off and laughing at herself. It was silent, and I could feel the happy moment physically slipping away.

"How are you holding up, Joyce?" I asked gruffly, but with a tone that told her I cared. I heard her sigh from behind me, then she walked up to stand next to me.

"I'm alright, I'm taking it better than Will. Eleven being taken has made me feel...out of it. Not like I was with Will, but it doesn't feel right. She was only here for a few days, but she made me feel like I was doing something right. She was comfortable around me, and it was so easy to build an attachment to her. And I just...I feel like I lost a daughter, I really do." She nodded, her voice wavering a bit. I sighed, dusting my hands off. I put my hands on the counter, leaning on it. I stared down into the bowl and cleared my throat.

"I feel the same. I didn't see her too much, but I fed her for a year. I made sure she was ok, and she trusted me. I haven't had that since...I haven't had it in a long time," I breathed out, clenching my eyes shut. I felt a hand on my arm, and opened my eyes slowly. I turned my head to look at her, and she was giving me a small smile.

"I believe you can find her, Hop. I believe you will, and I believe she'll learn to feel the same about you. It'll take her time, considering what she went through with her last 'dad'." She shook her head, using air quotes when she said dad. Dr. Brenner was not her dad, he was a sick man. "What is it, Hop? You look worse than you did when you first got here."

"I just...maybe she'd be here if I hadn't screwed up so bad," I mumbled out, starting to get emotional. I silently cursed myself, and Joyce kept shaking her head.

"Hop, no, when did you screw up? You did nothing but help her," she rushed out, stepping closer to me, her face contorted in confusion.

"I gave her away, Joyce. She was in the school and I told Brenner where she was. I didn't even hesitate, I just handed her over," I sniveled out, now letting just a few small tears fall. She started shaking her head again, repeating the word 'no'.

"Hop, you listen to me. You did that to save Will, who would've died if you didn't. Sure, you told him where she was, but he didn't even end up getting her. She disappeared while saving her friends. That had nothing to do with you," she insisted, but I shook my head and sniffled some more. "No one else has cared for her the way you have. Mike may be a close second, yeah, but you top everyone. Hop, you said it yourself, you fed her for a year. I know you aren't paid as much as you'd like, and you spent all of your money on her. All of your time and effort went into keeping her alive. I've never met someone so caring and willing."

I smiled, then, and she smiled back. I went back to making the cookies, and she talked about how Will and Jonathan are doing. She made me laugh, and I made her laugh.

She makes me happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jopper do be endgame though


	12. Eleven

_Nancy_.

I said goodbye to my mom and locked the door behind me. I looked up at the pitch dark sky and frowned slightly. I have a weird feeling today, I have since I woke up. I just feel like something weird is gonna happen.

I walked down our path and to the driveway, where Steve's car sat. I'm more than capable of driving myself, but he enjoys picking me up. I don't mind, either, I like the company. I climbed in and he gave me a side smile. I furrowed my eyebrows while smiling back.

"What is it?" I asked, and he leaning forward, looking out the windshield at my house.

"Your brother likes to glare at me through the window," he chuckled a bit, waving at Mike teasingly. I looked forward and saw Mike in the window, his long hair messy. He rolled his eyes, then looked at me and gave me a weird look. It must've been the 'what are you still doing with that douche bag' look, but I'm not sure. Everyone thinks Steve is bad for me, but he's not. He's actually really funny and nice. He's not a bad guy, he's changed. I waved lightly at Mike, and he waved back before leaving the window. "He doesn't like me, huh?"

"No, but he's just being protective. Leave him alone, he's going through a hard time right now," I mumbled, and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Your thirteen-year-old brother is going through a hard time?" he chuckled, and I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, he is. A _really_ hard time, and his age doesn't matter," I shot back, but he just continued to smile and shake his head. I shook my head right back. "I want to drive myself today," I stated simply, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Knowing Steve, he'll get out and convince me to let him drive me. I walked to my car and started to unlock the door, but was stopped by the crunching of wheels rolling on asphalt. He left.

I stood there, staring in the direction that his car went. I shouldn't feel hurt, but I do. He just left, he didn't try to stop me and didn't apologize.

"Nancy? Why're you still here?" I heard Mike's voice, and I turned to look at him. My face fell for many reasons. He looked so run down and tired. His hair was really long by now, and he doesn't wash it much, or brush it. He's noticeably skinnier, which makes me want to cry on the spot. He really is going through a hard time, and no one cares to notice it.

"I'm leaving now. Have a good day at school." I smiled, getting into my car and catching his small wave. He got on his bike, but I noticed his face contorted in what looked to be pain. He was adjusting his pants, it looked like his thighs were bothering him. I didn't understand, but I didn't have time to ask. I'm already gonna have to hurry, or I'll be late. So I left the driveway and raced to school.

I still can't believe Steve was like that. He doesn't know a thing about Mike or his life. He had no right to laugh and assume his problems are dumb, because they aren't. His problems are large and would affect anyone. I'm just glad he isn't as sad as he could be, that would be bad. I've heard about what some depressed people do, and I'm glad he isn't to that point.

I pulled into school and parked next to Jonathan, who was sitting on the hood of his car. He was going through his photo album, sorting pictures.

"Hey, Nance!" He cheered, packing up his stuff. "You drove yourself? I saw Steve pull in and he looked annoyed. You good?" He asked, and I approached him slowly, hugging my books to my chest. I shook my head, going to sit next to him.

"Steve wasn't too nice. He was being weird about Mike and I said Mike has problems he's dealing with. He just laughed, he found it dumb. So I got out of the car, expecting him to follow and convince me to go with him, like he always does. But he didn't, he just drove away. I shouldn't be sad over that, but it bothered me. He never pays attention to how anyone else feels, he acts like no one else has problems," I vented, then looked at Jonathan and backtracked. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk about him like that."

"I think you should. If he makes you feel like shit, you shouldn't put up with it. A boyfriend should be someone that listens to you and helps you through things. Even if he thinks your problems are dumb, or don't make sense. He should still listen and try to help," he was speaking softly, looking me in the eyes with a weird expression. I got a strange feeling in my stomach, so I looked away. I was about to speak when I caught sight of someone. Someone I've never seen before.

Walking across the parking lot was a guy who looked too old to be in high school. Even through his dark jean jacket, you could see his muscular arms. His face held a smirk, and his eyes looked slightly menacing. But they also gleamed bright in the rising sun, they were an icy blue and easy to get lost in. Every girl in eyesight was staring at him, along with a few boys. He was...mesmerizing. Mesmerizing and new.

Jonathan spoke up, his voice dull. What he said confused me, and had me wondering what's truly going on in this town. Something isn't right.

"Wondered when he'd finally show up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fr I forgot how much foreshadowing this story holds. Wow I lowkey love it


	13. Twelve

_Mike_.

I rode slowly down my driveway, trying to keep a straight face. My pants are making my thighs burn, they're rubbing too much. But I have to deal with it, I just hope they don't start bleeding. They did that last night because of my jeans.

I rode slowly to Lucas's house, getting used to the feeling pretty quickly. I rolled up to his driveway, where he was arguing with Dustin and Will. Max was standing next to Dustin, her arms crossed. I hurried when I saw this.

"Guys, what's going on?" I called out as I got closer, and everyone turned to look at me. Lucas pushed passed everyone else, approaching me quickly.

"We need to find Erin! Everyone is just sitting around, she could be dying!" Lucas yelled, and I frowned at him.

"We need to find lots of people, Lucas," Dustin spoke sassily from behind him, and I saw Lucas's face scrunch up in anger.

"We do need to find Erin, you're right." I nodded, and he thanked me over dramatically, breathing out his words loudly.

"Yeah, Mike is right." Will nodded, making Dustin look at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell, Will? Two seconds ago, you were on my side!" Things are getting weird now. I felt weird, at least, and for many reasons. I slowly got off my bike, trying my hardest to keep a straight face as the denim slid across my open skin.

"Mike, you really should bandage that."

I froze. My heart sped up immediately, and my head started pounding. How?

"Max, what're you talking about?" Will spoke up then, making everything more painful. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could just disappear for good. Where's the Demogorgon when you need him?

"He cuts his thighs, you know that, right? That's why you never suspected anything. It's easy to hide and no one suspects a thing. Clever, really, except he doesn't know how to properly care for them." Tears were falling now, I'm close to sobbing.

"What? Mike!" Will yelled, but I was on my bike and pedaling away. I couldn't see well, my tears were thick and rushing down my face. How did she even know? I've told no one.

I pedaled home as fast I could, glancing down at my legs.

My pants are soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just have a thing or two to say lol  
> I mostly want to apologize for the whole self harm element of this story. While it may be slightly realistic in that it COULD happen, I believe the story would've been fine without it. Although it does open doors for a lot of the plot I made in this story, I want to apologize anyway. So I'm sorry, but it is a very, very large aspect in this book. It causes lots of things to happen and all that, so it's impossible for me to take it out, otherwise I would have years ago. I wrote this back in 2016 when I was a lot less mature. I admit I wrote it in for the sake of a sad, dramatic plot, and I feel it wasn't handled well.  
> Despite all of this, I still wrote it and I still adore this story with my whole heart. I just felt the need to publicly say that I know I didn't write this specific subject too well.  
> Regardless, the rest of the plot is so well thought out and convoluted. It's truly very creative and honestly the best plot I've ever formed, so I'm tremendously proud. I am also extremely thankful for anyone who chooses to read it. Although not very well written, along with badly executed at times, I promise it's a good read.  
> I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy  
> -Apple


	14. Thirteen

_Will._

I can't process anything right now. Mike cuts his thighs, and I could've sworn I saw his jeans getting darker by the thighs. They were probably bleeding, he probably didn't cover them up. They opened.

I didn't know what to do. I know Mike won't let me into his house, and he won't listen to me. I don't want to tell anyone, but I think it's time. It can't go on any longer.

I got on my bike and started pedaling away, but Lucas stopped me. "Will, he won't let you in."

"I know, I'm not going there. See you guys later," I rushed out, riding as fast as I can in the direction of the high school. They'll let me talk to Jonathan, right? They can't deny me if I say it's urgent, can they?

By the time I got to the school, I was starting to scare myself with thoughts. What if he's worse than I thought? What if I'm not quick enough and he does something bad? It would be my fault, I should've been quicker.

I ran through the front doors and into the office, where the receptionist gave me a bewildered expression.

"Can I help you?" I barely let her finish before I rushed out my words.

"I need to speak to Jonathan Byers immediately, it's urgent. Please, he's my brother," I begged, my voice a bit rough. She hesitated but eventually nodded, standing up so she could walk me to his classroom.

The walk took literally forever, and by the time we got there, I was ready to scream. Or cry. Maybe both.

"Jonathan Byers, someone is here to see you," she spoke after knocking and opening the door. I peaked inside and made eye contact with many people. But I found Jonathan as he stood up and rushed to us. He pushed past her a bit, making her eyes widen. But she just shook it off and closed the door again.

"Will, what's wrong?" he asked immediately, and I glanced wearily at the lady. She sighed, giving us a sympathetic smile as she walked away, probably just standing around the corner. But she wasn't in hearing distance, so it's ok. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I should've told you sooner, Jonathan, none of this would be a problem. Mike, he...he hurts himself, like how-"

"Yes, I know what you mean. Go on," he cut me off, his jaw clenching a bit. I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"He does it on his thighs and I didn't know. I tried to make him feel better, I called him every day and he promised he stopped. I thought he was getting better, I thought I was helping him but I wasn't." I started tearing up, my voice scratchy. "And Max is the one who told us, and Mike started crying really hard and rode away. But I saw his pants all dark and bloody, and he went home so I know things aren't ok. We have to help him, Jonathan, please."

He stared at me with troubled eyes as I babbled on. My tears were a bit heavier now, they were rolling down my face and dripping onto my coat, but I didn't care. I barely even noticed.

"Ok, let's go," he spoke quietly, walking in the opposite direction of the front doors. I furrowed my eyebrows, jogging silently to catch up.

"What are we doing?" I whispered with a panicked tone, and he had an unsure face.

"They'd never let me leave without a good excuse, so we'll leave without them knowing."

I had a bad feeling, but I pushed it aside. If Mike is seriously hurt, I've already taken long enough. I need to get there and make sure he's ok, he needs to be ok.

I'd never forgive myself if he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets sooo much better once Max and the girls come in more omg it's kinda boring rn  
> Idk if I mentioned but Max is technically the main character of this second book so  
> Do with that information what you will  
> -Apple


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that the italics mean it's a dream!  
> Enjoy

_Erin._

_He ran to the door as soon as they pulled up, and he knocked like crazy. The older one eventually showed up, and he couldn't find a way to get in. The younger one started to panic, he's panicking._

_It didn't take the younger one long to freak out completely and lose it, and he quickly found a heavy rock and started to break the doorknob. The older one didn't try to stop him, he just looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes._

_They got inside and the smaller one quickly stuttered for a minute on his feet, not sure where to go. I watched as they both sprinted up the stairs, and I saw the bathroom door was closed. The light was on, as well, and I was suddenly in the body of the small one. I could feel everything he felt, and hear every thought he had. The air in the room was thick. It smel_ _led_ _almost like metal, and the boy's brain slowly started shutting down._

_He tried to open the bathroom door, banging on it loudly. Whoever was inside obviously wasn't answering, and the boy's thoughts were 'Why would he?'_

_The older one (who I now know as Jonathan, thanks to the boy's thoughts) took his place, working on breaking the door down. Seeing from the boy's eyes, they welled with tears as Jonathan banged against the door repeatedly, his face contorted in pain. He tried again, and again, and again. He couldn't break it._

_The younger boy's brain was close to empty by now, but he didn't hesitate in kicking really hard right next to the doorknob. Jonathan joined in, and it eventually cracked. One more kick and the door was open, and the boy's brain was dull._

_His thoughts weren't there, nothing was there. Nothing but a boy with dark hair, and blood. Nothing._

_I say nothing because the boy in the bathroom has become...nothing. He's gone, he's dead._

_The boy sat down in the pool of blood, I felt it soak into his shoes. He started adding his tears to the liquid, and he had a small smile._

_'He looks so peaceful.' Is what the boy thought._

_He grabbed his hand, holding it tight. He didn't let go, he just held it and smiled._

_'He's gone, but at least he's happy.' More thoughts flowed._

_The cuts that littered the dead boy's arms and legs were still dripping, but the boy I was seeing as did nothing to stop it. He just let it drip onto his pants, and he listened to the sound of it colliding with the rest of the blood pool. He thought the sound was soothing._

_He closed his eyes, then, so I couldn't see, but I felt him squeezing the boy's hand tighter._

_'He's happy, at least. Sure, I'm not, but he is. That's all I've ever wanted in life, I just wanted to make Mike happy.' These thoughts made me sad, but the next two broke me._

_'I love him, I'd do anything for him.'_

_'Even let him go, if he so wishes.'_

-

I sat up quickly, and I was myself.

I'm still in this place, and it's still dark and gross. But this dream was weird, it didn't feel like a dream.

I couldn't sleep for a long time, I just looked around at all the other girls sitting around me.

I thought about Jonathan, and the boy I was seeing as. I thought about the dead boy, Mike, and my thoughts soon gave me a large realization.

I know these boys, they go to my school.

Is Mike really dead?


	16. Fifteen

_Nancy._

Jonathan left class, and he never came back. The lady that brought Will down came back in, asking if Jonathan ever came back. The teacher obviously said no, and they went on a small hunt for them. They obviously left, so I assume something is wrong. I'll have to call him later, when I get home.

Being alone during the day sucked, but I dealt with it. Jonathan wouldn't skip for no reason, that's not like him. And Will came to the school by himself, so something is obviously very wrong. I've never seen Will with such scared eyes, he looked close to tears. Seeing Will's face is enough proof for me, they had a valid reason to leave without telling anyone.

Steve isn't ignoring me, but he's not talking to me. I'm still mad at him, yeah, but he's being childish. Maybe Jonathan is right, maybe Steve isn't as great as he's acted. I thought he changed from his old ways, but it's clear that he hasn't. And that was only more clear when I walked into the cafeteria after getting my food, spotting him from across the room. Sitting with Tommy H. and Carol.

I sighed, immediately finding an empty table and avoiding looking at that side of the room. I know they'll spot me, and I know they'll make fun of me. It's not like I care, unless they say stuff to my face. If someone wants to talk behind my back, they can. If they say it to my face, it's going to affect me and make me feel down. They'll know it's getting to me and continue to do it. I'm not in the mood to deal with that today.

I sat down slowly, I could feel many eyes on me. I wish Jonathan was here, we could sit together and talk about anything and everything. He's so much fun to be around, and he never fails to make me happy. I'd be in a bad place without him, since I lost Barb. I'm still sad over her sometimes, and he does everything he can to help me. It's great having him, really, and I wish he was here right now.

I was deep in thought when a hand slammed down heavily onto the table. I jumped, looking to the side and seeing a _very_ muscular arm. I knew who it was instantly, and my heartbeat sped up.

"Sitting alone? That's no good," he spoke in a deep, velvety voice. I looked up at him, and his smile was anything but adorable.

"My friend is out, so I have no one to sit with," I confessed, then questioned why I told him. He's a stranger, I shouldn't tell him what's going on with me.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to sit, either. It's your lucky day, sweetheart." He smirked, noiselessly pulling his chair out and sitting down. He sat low down on the chair, and his legs were open wide. I didn't know whether to find it weird or comforting. He's obviously quite comfortable. "Nancy, right? You're in my calculus class. I'm Billy." I won't get over his voice.

"Nice, and you just moved here?" I asked nicely, making friendly conversation. I looked at him again as I started picking at my food. I don't want to eat with him here, his looks are making me self-conscious.

"Yeah, almost two weeks ago. I didn't come in until now, my parents needed help around the house," he spoke with a slightly darker tone, causing me to look away. I have a bad feeling about him, which is exactly why I couldn't stop talking to him.


	17. Sixteen

_Jonathan._

Sneaking out of school shouldn't be so easy. Will and I just snuck out, completely unnoticed. Well, someone will realize quickly, but we weren't caught. Not even when getting in my car. Will glanced at his bike, and I promised to bring it home later. He nodded, telling me to hurry.

Mike _was_ keeping something from Nancy, and I don't really blame him. Nancy is great, but she likes to jump into whatever instinct solution she has. If he told her, she'd immediately tell someone else. He was right to keep it from her, in a small way. That kind of help wouldn't do anything but make Mike worse. He'd hide his feelings from people for the rest of his life.

He told his friends, though, which is expected. They have lots of codes and laws when it comes to secrets. They can't tell adults unless the other persons life is in danger. In this case, it may be, so Will had every right to come and get me. Plus, I know what to do in this situation.

Will has been freaking out this entire time, which is sad to see. Will in general is sad to see nowadays. He likes Mike more than he'll admit, and I know Mike doesn't feel the same. It's obvious, considering how he feels about Eleven. Even if Mike happened to like boys somehow, it would never happen. I don't want to see Will go through that kind of pain, but I really can't do anything about it.

We arrived quickly, his house isn't far from school at all. The second we were there, Will was out of the car and sprinting to the door. I hurried to catch up, and he was at the door in seconds. He turned the handle and pushed, expecting it to be locked, but it swung open. We glanced at each other before I motioned for him to step in. He did, but we were both moving slower now. I pushed the door shut quietly, locking it on instinct.

I turned around to see Will creeping up the stairs, his eyes holding so much fear and sadness. I know what he's thinking, we're both thinking it. But we need to be sure before we freak out.

Will reached the top first, and I saw his body physically relax a small bit. He's not in the bathroom, at least. That's a good sign, definitely. Will creeped towards Mike's door, and I kept my distance. He was moving so slow until he reached the door. He pushed it open quickly, not hesitating.

Mike was there, he looked up at us with a shocked expression and tears rolling down his cheeks. I quickly noticed the bandages that were wrapped around his thighs, but then he covered them with a blanket.

"Mike, I thought something bad was gonna happen," Will seemed to sob out, his emotions finally catching up to him. He walked quickly up to Mike, basically forcing him to stand up. I watched with troubled eyes as Will hugged him tight, and only felt more sad when Mike hugged back. They held each other tight, and a small part of me was convinced that it meant as much to Mike as it does to Will. The rest of me knows better than to think that.

"I'm sorry, Will, for everything," Mike apologized, but Will only hugged him tighter. I didn't know what to do, I felt like I need to separate them. To spare Will his feelings, to make sure he feels the least amount of pain possible.

But I didn't, I let them hug. And I let them both smile like they were the happiest people on earth, because I just couldn't bring myself to stop them.

I was subconsciously hoping Mike would develop feelings if I just let Will go for it.


	18. Seventeen

_Eleven._

It's probably been a few days since I ate, and I haven't heard a noise again. I miss noise, it's silent wherever I am. Silent and dark. I miss Mike's laugh most.

I was thinking about Mike when I heard what seemed to be metal scraping against the floor. It's the same sound my cell door made when I was with Papa. I'd recognize the sound anywhere.

"Ever gotten a shot before, kid?" a deep male voice asked me, and it was loud. I don't know what a shot is, no, but I have a feeling I'll find out. "I assume that's a no. Well, you must know what a needle is. I'm gonna use one, I need to take some of your blood."

I freaked out when I heard that, and I started scooting further back on my bed. I couldn't see him, but his footsteps were so loud as they neared me. I started crying heavily as he grabbed me, dragging me around. I've tried so many times, my powers just don't work here. I don't know where I am, but it just doesn't let me use my powers.

I was picked up and placed on something cold, and it was far off the ground. I sat there for what felt like forever, just crying quietly. Soon, a small light flicked on to the side of me. It burned so much, I immediately closed my eyes tight. I opened them slowly, though, and it still hurt.

My eyes worked again soon enough, and I made eye contact with icy blue eyes. The man in front of me looked so kind, but not right. His eyes had a crazy look to them, making me feel worse.

"It won't hurt much," he hushed me, and I shook my head quickly as he grabbed my arm tightly. I didn't try to pull away, I'm smart enough to know that would only make it hurt more. He tapped again and again on the inside of my arm, and I couldn't even look. I just clenched my teeth as I felt a sharp pain. I never stopped crying, either.

It wasn't too long before I felt the pain again, but worse. I looked over, and it was out of my arm. The man put a small bandage on the hole, it was bleeding. I looked at the bottles he had, he had three full ones of my blood. Is that ok? Will I be ok?

He moved the tubes of blood over to a container, where there were others. So many bottles of blood, more than I could count.

"All done. Go eat that food over there." He nodded in the direction to my right, so I messily climbed off the table and ran towards the plate without thought. I don't know what this food was, but I ate it quickly. It felt amazing to have food again. "Now back in the cell." I looked towards the door we came out of, and I was right. It's just a cell, I was in a room. No wonder it was so dark.

I hurried in, some part of me knowing not to cross this man. I don't have powers, I can't fight.

He closed the door, and I already had that sinking feeling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this plot sm I stg  
> Anyway writing as El has always been hard, so please forgive if some words or phrasing sounds too sophisticated for her.  
> -Apple


	19. Eighteen

_Lucas._

I'm not sure where Will is going, but I can't find it in myself to care right now. Too much is happening, everyone is acting weird. Will too obviously likes Mike, and I'm not sure what's going on with Mike. He acts kind of like he likes him back, but I know he doesn't. It's confusing, but everything is nowadays.

Dustin, Max, and I rode to school in an awkward silence. No one knew what to say, there wasn't anything to talk about.

I plan to talk to the Chief after school. If no one else will help me find Erin, I'm sure he will. He'll know what to do. I hope so, at least. I really can't ask Mike for help now, and I'm sure Will won't want to be bothered. Dustin seems to think Erin isn't important, and so does Max. Not that I want Max to help, but I'm getting desperate.

We arrived to school quickly, and the first thing I saw was our principal. He was talking to all of the girls, and he motioned Max over. She glanced at us before jogging over to the group of girls. We waited for her, Dustin made me. I wasn't about to argue with him, either. We're all arguing too much lately.

Soon, she ran back over, shrugging at us. "He said any girl that wants to go home is allowed. Only girls are being taken, so he said to just do whatever is most comfortable for us," she explained, and my eyes widened as I saw a bunch of girls climbing back onto their buses. They looked happy, bantering about how they don't have to go to school until the other girls are found. It made me mad, honestly. Girls are missing and they're seeing it as a good thing.

"Are you going home?" Dustin spoke up, giving her a sad expression. She smiled fondly at him, shaking her head.

"No, I feel safe as long as I'm with you," he smiled wide, and I rolled my eyes. I just ignored them, starting to walk to the school. They're more couple-y than Mike and El were, it's gross. I'll never understand it.

The school day was too long, but I got through it. The second the final bell rang, though, I was outside and on my bike. I hope Chief Hopper is at the station, I need to talk to him as soon as possible.

On my way to the station, I passed the woods, and I got a weird feeling. It was warm, and it spread across my entire body. It felt almost like someone was with me, standing really close so I could feel their body heat. It didn't stop until I passed the trees and went onto the main road.

I glanced back, feeling really weird. What did that mean?

I arrived quickly, and I immediately saw the Chief's car. I ran into the station, talking to the lady right inside. She allowed me to go back into his office, which caused me to thank her loudly. She nodded her head, motioning in the direction of his office.

I hurried down the short hallway and eventually arrived in his doorway, where he looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Lucas? What're you doing here alone?" His face only contorted more, and I walked in and closed the door.

"We need to look for Erin, Chief! And the other girls, but Erin has been there longest. We've just left her down there, no one is trying to find her. Or, them..." I drifted off, realizing that I was only talking about Erin. I can't help it, she just matters the most to me.

He didn't say anything at first, he just looked down at his desk and looked deep in thought. Then, he looked up at me with a hard expression.

"You know what? You're right. Sit down, let's get to planning."


	20. Nineteen

_Mike_.

Will and Jonathan arrived at a really convenient time...I was just about to get up and hurt myself again. I'm not sure what I would've done, or how much, but I know it would've been bad. I wasn't in a good mind state at all, I was convincing myself of some pretty dark stuff. And untrue stuff.

Jonathan left, but Will asked to stay. We hung out and watched movies all day, which was awesome. He made me a warm drink, as well, which might've been the highlight of my day. Looking back on it, it was a really good day.

"What do you mean you don't think Princess Leia is pretty? _Everyone_ has a crush on her," I spoke in a shocked voice, and Will shrugged with a small smile.

"She just isn't pretty to me! I'm not sure why, I don't control that," he laughed, looking at my figurine of her. I shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. You like girls with blonde hair, right?" I teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about hair color. I actually really like dark brown hair." He smiled a bit, glancing at me briefly.

"Well, fair enough. I like brown hair, too."

We talked for hours about pointless stuff like that. He did leave eventually, obviously, and it sucked. I haven't hung out with him like that before, we're always with the other guys. I need to do that more often.

It's the next day, and I'm not really ready to see Max, but I can't avoid it. We have school, and Lucas radioed me to say he had something to tell us. I couldn't stay home, even if I really wanted to. But I don't. Will saving me and pulling me out of those dark thoughts has kind of...snapped me back into reality. I'm ready to go out there, find those girls and find El. I'm finally ready.

I wrapped a new bandage around both of my thighs, Jonathan showed me how to properly clean and bandage them. I wanted to ask how he knew, but I decided it probably wasn't the best idea. I might ask Will someday.

I heard people coming up the stairs and rushed to put my pants on, just in case. I know no one will just walk in, no one does in the morning, but I like to be safe. Getting caught would basically end my life, I wouldn't have one anymore. My mom wouldn't let me do anything ever again.

I went downstairs, and my mom smiled at me with tired eyes. I smiled back, walking straight to the garage door. She stopped me, though.

"No food? No coat?" She asked weakly, and I frowned. I turned to look at her, once again feeling guilty.

"I'll take something to eat, just...make it small, I need to adjust," I spoke quietly, and she nodded sadly. She went to get me something while I went to the front door, finding my heavy jacket. It's really cold out, but sometimes I like the cold. It helps me feel real and reminds me that I'm still here, and I still have a life to live. Similar to pain, but less harmful.

I pulled my coat on, going back to see that my mom got me a granola bar. I smiled a bit, taking it and promising to eat it.

"You better not be lying, Mike," she sighed out, and I looked at her with a pained expression.

"I promised, mom. I don't break my promises."

I rode to school quickly, we've stopped meeting up. There's no reason to ride all the way to Will's house, then back again. I only did that so I could pick up El. Now that she's gone, I'd rather just meet up at school.

When I arrived at school, it was still easy to spot everyone. The way the sun bounces off of Max's hair is impossible to miss, it shines so bright. Everyone was there before me, considering my mom made me a bit later than usual. I pulled the granola bar out, eating it slowly as I approached the group.

"Hey, Mike!" Will cheered as I approached and I only waved, giving a small smile. Everyone else smiled at me, especially when they saw me eating.

"I'm glad you're here, I wanna propose an idea to you guys," Lucas immediately spoke out, and I waved for him to continue. "Well, I went and talked to Chief Hopper yesterday. We're making a plan to save the missing girls, and I want you guys to help."

"Done, of course I'll help." I nodded, taking another bite of my granola bar. He looked nervous, I'm not sure why. Did he think I'd say no?

"Yeah, same, I'll join in. We need to save them, the Upside Down is not a nice place." Will shook his head, and I frowned a bit at him.

"Well, now I have to say yes. We do need to get them out, who knows what would happen if we don't," Dustin agreed, still sounding a small bit hesitant. I looked at Max slowly, and she was frowning.

"I can't, my parents would never let me. They don't mind me coming to school, but I can't wander around." She shook her head, looking genuinely disappointed. I still don't understand how she knew about me, but I guess she did just say that to make sure I'm ok. She might not be as bad as everyone thinks.

"That's fine, I understand why they'd be paranoid about that. Only girls are being taken." Will nodded, and we all agreed.

"Great, we start today." Lucas nodded, then the bell rang.

Things are about to get interesting, I can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ok so to all new readers, I feel it's mandatory to let you know that the granola bar in this chapter became borderline famous. Definitely one of the most iconic things in the series! People made fan accounts for this damn granola bar I wrote in and I find that hilarious.  
> I miss those days intensely. It was truly a brilliant time.  
> -Apple


	21. Twenty

_Nancy._

I was walking out of the school, about to head to Jonathan's, when Billy showed up again.

"So, Nancy, you on your way home?" he asked with a smooth voice. I looked over at him, and I swear he's only gotten more attractive in the past few hours.

"No, actually, I'm on my way to a friend's house," I still don't know why I'm so open with him, but I can't seem to stop. He's just so mesmerizing, it's hard to keep stuff from him. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aren't you friends with that Byers guy?" he breathed out, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. You know him?" I asked skeptically, and he shrugged lightly, turning to me when we reached my car.

"Not really, I just heard about him from my sister. Max, she's friends with your brother." He smiled darkly when he said that, and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Max is a lovely girl." I nodded a bit more enthusiastically. He nodded along, then patted the top of my car and walked away. I watched him stride away, smiling at every girl in sight. I smiled involuntarily.

"What're you up to?" a voice boomed from behind me, and I spun around quickly. I came face to face with Steve, who was smirking at me a bit.

"Nothing, just heading to Jonathan's house," I mumbled, my heart still racing from his loud voice. I heard him chuckle, but he didn't seem very amused. "What?"

"I should've guessed. You dating him now or something?" He shook his head, looking around with squinted eyes.

"What makes you think that? He's my best friend, I'm allowed to go to his house. And I'm in a hurry, so please step away from my car," I demanded, but my voice wasn't as hard as I wanted. It came out kind of weak and fragile, which bothered me.

"In a hurry, but you stop to talk to that new kid. Got it." He nodded briefly, turning around and walking towards his own car. I frowned in his direction, but got in my car anyway. I'm not chasing after him, he didn't chase after me.

-

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" I rushed out, looking at Jonathan with wide eyes. He sighed, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"I just can't, Nancy. I will someday, just not right now." He breathed out, sounding exhausted.

"You just completely ditch school and can't tell me why? And where's Will?" I demanded, looking around him, into his house. He rolled his eyes, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. He pushed the door shut, then turned to face me.

"Trust me, Nance, I want to tell you. I can't, it's not my secret to tell," he rushed out, looking at me with frantic eyes, but they held sadness.

"Are you ok? What happened, you look ready to cry!" Now I'm just worried about him.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just stuff going on with Will has gotten me down. I'll be fine, really," he rushed his words out just as quickly as before, doing what he always does. He's shutting me out.

"That is bullshit, and you know it. What's wrong with Will?" I spoke with a hard face, and he sighed deeply again. He closed his eyes tight, looking pained.

"He likes boys, Nancy, and he can't tell anyone. He's showing it lately, though, and I'm afraid of what will happen to him," he explained quickly, and my mouth dropped open.

"Will is queer?" I rushed out, then covered my mouth.

"He likes both! He's not even gay, and definitely not a fag and not queer." He huffed out, his face angry but full of pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. It just came out, I know it's not a bad thing to like boys," I rushed my own words out, stumbling over them. "Is he ok, though? Why is that a problem?"

He shook his head at that, looking discouraged again. He went and plopped down on their new couch, looking completely defeated.

"He likes one of his friends. _A lot_ _,_ " he spoke quietly, and my face fell.

"Do they know?" I whispered back, and he shook his head quickly.

"No, they don't, but he's making it obvious," he mumbled, and my face fell more.

"It's Mike," I stated, it wasn't a question. It's obvious, Will is always around now. He calls every day, and he seems the most worried. "And Mike loves Eleven."

I looked at Jonathan, and we made eye contact. We both had sad expressions, and I slowly went to sit next to him. We just sat there, there's nothing to say. We both know how this will end, and we both know there's no way to fix it.


	22. Twenty One

_Hopper._

I started to clear my desk off, setting everything to the side, in the corner of the room. The last thing I moved was my typewriter, which was the heaviest thing.

I walked back to my desk, placing a small cup of colored pens on it. Then a stack of paper. I sat, smoking a cigarette, and waited.

Finding the missing girls is first priority, no matter what I'd rather do. I'd love to be searching for Eleven first, but the girls in the Upside Down will be easier to find and save.

It wasn't long before my office door swung open, and I connected eyes with four boys. Mike closed the door, and they all hurried to huddle around the desk. Dustin claimed the chair, sinking into it. The others rolled their eyes, turning back to me.

"This won't do. We need more help," I breathed out, and they started glancing at each other.

"Well, you know Nancy and Jonathan are always in." Mike shrugged, and I nodded slowly.

"I'll talk to Joyce, she'll come in handy with talking to the girls. Anyone else you can think of?" I mumbled out, not expecting any answers. They're just kids.

"Not really, no." Lucas shook his head, and everyone else joined in. I nodded, then leaned forward and picked up the cup of pens.

"Take a color, and stick to that color," I ordered, and they rushed to get the color they want. They all looked content, examining their pen. Kids are weird.

"Shouldn't we have Nancy and Jonathan be here?" Will spoke up, and I nodded slowly. "Jonathan is home, just call my house."

I nodded more, picking up the phone and beginning to dial the number.

"You know my number?" he asked with a small, knowing smile. I only gave him a glance, putting the phone to my ear and waiting for Jonathan to answer. It didn't take long, and neither was the conversation. He'll pick up Nancy then come on over.

"So, how is everyone doing? You've befriended that new girl, I heard," I made small talk, and they started glancing at each other. Dustin was fine, though, he smiled bright.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome," he spoke up, his smile still wide. The others had hesitant faces, nodding slowly. They obviously didn't agree.

"And why don't the rest of you like her?" I spoke up, and Dustin lost his smile, rolling his eyes.

"She's just...odd. She knows things that she shouldn't know, and she acts weird. She's fine one minute and then looks angry the next, and she always has this weird look in her eyes," Mike babbled on, and I kept glancing at Dustin. He looked disappointed.

"I don't see what your problem is with her!" he suddenly burst out, standing up to face his friends. "She did nothing wrong, and she makes me happy! She's just smart, that doesn't mean she's up to no good!"

"Hey, kids, calm down. This isn't something to fight about, ok? Knock it off," I spoke sternly, and Dustin huffed before plopping back down in this seat. "I'm sure this girl is fine, that's not our main focus right now."

"Of course it's not. Our main focus is Erin, and Eleven. Because they're so much more important," Dustin mumbled, making Mike's face go hard.

"I said don't call her Eleven! And of course she's more important, she's in danger! Max is perfectly fine!" he yelled at him, and they started yelling back and forth about if Max is important or not.

"Alright, that's it," my voice boomed out, and I slammed my hand on my desk to get their attention. They jumped and turned to me, going quiet. "I say what's most important, and I choose what we do first. We have to save these girls, they're in more danger than anyone else. Then, we work on finding Eleven. Mike is right, Max is perfectly fine. If something happens to her, she'll be a topic of discussion," I ordered around, and they just nodded slowly. "Stop arguing and acting so immature, this is a serious task."

It was then that the door opened, and I saw Nancy and Jonathan peaking in.

"Everything ok?" Jonathan spoke up, walking further into the room.

"Everything is fine, come in. Shut the door." I nodded, sitting back in my chair again. They walked in, Nancy pushing the door shut lightly. I made them take pens, as well.

"Awh, there's no pink," Nancy commented, grabbing the orange one. I made eye contact with Mike, but we both ignored it.

"So, we need a plan. Joyce won't need to help until we find a way to talk to them, so let's not bother her yet," I spoke calmly, and everyone agreed. "Ok, first rule is no going out alone. This is very important, ok?"

"And no going out at night, that's when it's most powerful," Nancy added in, and I nodded. I wrote those things down on a paper that I labeled Rules. Creative, I know.

"Wait, how many girls were taken?" Jonathan asked that time, and I sighed.

"The sixth one was taken yesterday. All bleeding, all taken when completely alone. And during the day," I breathed out gruffly, resting my head in my hands. "How are we even going to begin?"

This is going to be a disaster.


	23. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some insight into Dax. It's well overdue.
> 
> ^^Lmao before they had a ship name cuz Max didn't even have a last name. What is it now? Henderfield or something? Well it was Dax to the 2016 fandom lol

_Dustin_.

Mike is getting on my nerves, Lucas is getting on my nerves, Will is getting on my nerves. Why can't I just get along with them anymore? They seem to think Max is some super villain, but she's not. She's just their friend, and she'd be helping if her parents would let her. She's on our side, she's not evil.

Mike is just weirded out because Max brought up his problem. Sure, it was a bit weird how she immediately knew, but she's explained it to me. Her best friend from her old town used to do the same thing, so she knows the signs. She was just worried about him, and she said it at a bad time and in a weird way. We all do that sometimes, you can't blame her. I don't get why everyone insists on hating her before they give her a chance.

We just left the station, and Lucas is being silent. So am I, to be completely honest. I'm not in the mood to get into another fight. Mike is being kinda quiet, but he's talking with Will, who can't seem to shut up. Mike got home first, and Will finally went silent.

"So Will, when were you gonna tell us?" Lucas randomly spoke up, making my eyes widen. Did he just drop that bomb?

"What?" Will stuttered out, his bike swerving a bit. Lucas chuckled at that, slowing his bike down a bit so Will could catch up.

"C'mon, did you think we wouldn't notice?" He raised his eyebrows, then began to imitate Will. "'I drew this picture of you, Mike' 'I call every day, Mike' 'I spent all day with you yesterday, and I look at you like you're a superhero.'" I laughed a bit at his imitation, but Will was just blushing scarlet red.

"I'm not like that, and please don't talk about it like it's normal. I know you think I'm weird," he mumbled out shyly, and I stopped my bike quickly. We were at Lucas's street, anyway.

"Will, we don't think it's weird. Sure, not normal, but when have we ever been normal? If you like guys, that's fine." I shrugged, and Lucas agreed immediately. Will shook his head, frowning.

"I like both. I've always thought girls were cute, but recently I started to notice how guys are also cute. And Mike just...he made me realize that I like both. I don't know how, but he did," he mumbled with red cheeks, looking at the ground.

"How long have you liked him, really?" I asked slowly, scared to hear the answer. He continued to look at the ground, frowning even more.

"A long, long time," he breathed out, then glanced at Lucas before pedaling forward. I looked at Lucas with worried eyes, then waved at him and rushed to catch up with Will. Once I did catch up, I didn't say anything. I just rode silently, letting him think. We reached my house and he waved goodbye, taking off down the road. I don't blame him, it's getting dark.

I started to ride up my driveway, then looked up and saw Max sitting on my porch. She smiled at me, her nose scrunching up a bit. She was sitting cross-legged in her bright blue coat, her hair braided on both sides. She stood up swiftly, walking over to me.

"Hey, I just thought we could talk. Wanna go in the back?" she asked, her smile still apparent. I nodded, leading her into my backyard. I have a tree house back here that I don't go in anymore, but it's nice and private. We've been up there before, it's usually where we sit and talk.

"So, what's up?" I asked with a wide smile, and she looked at me with troubled eyes.

"Your friends really don't like me. I know I shouldn't care, but I want them to like me. I feel like you're choosing me over your friends, and I don't like that." She got straight to the point and shook her head, looking down at her hands. They were covered in white gloves, and I honestly found them adorable.

I scooted closer to her, suddenly laying down on the floor. She gave me a fond smile before laying down as well, next to me.

"I think they just need to find the people they care about before they can focus on getting to know you. Mike lost Eleven, and I really can't imagine how that feels. I've never seen a connection like theirs, so I understand why his mind is occupied. Lucas wants to find Erin, I'm not sure why. And Will is going through some personal stuff. They'll like you once all this craziness is over," I explained, and she nodded with a sad expression. I thought I saw guilt somewhere in there, but I ignored it. I'm probably wrong.

"And if they don't?" She whispered, looking up into my eyes. I smiled a bit, turning to look at the ceiling.

"You know, one summer, the ice cream truck was going by, right?" I started, and she smiled wide, nodding. "Well, I heard the song, and I just had to have that ice cream. So I asked my mom for money, but she took forever. By the time I was outside, the truck was near Mike's house. I was determined, considering it's ice cream, so I ran for it. I got there, and I saw Lucas and Mike standing next to the truck, eating their ice cream. I got my ice cream, and then Will randomly showed up and got his own.

"Mike made the ice cream truck stay at his house for a full ten minutes, because he knew Lucas, Will, and I would show up," I finished, looking down at her. She had a small, thoughtful smile playing on her lips. "That may not seem like much, but it really is. They're all really great people, and they love making friends. They're just occupied."

"Thank you, Dustin, that made me feel better," she spoke quietly, still looking at me with sparkly eyes. "Mike seems like a really great guy, it sucks that Eleven was taken away from him," she breathed out, her eyes now zoning out and clouded over.

"Hey, you ok?" I immediately rushed out, and she blinked a few times, looking back over at me.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just really tired. I should get home, it's almost dark." She smiled at me, and I nodded a bit. I walked her back to the front yard, and watched her walk home. She's three houses down, on the other side of the road, so it makes things easier. I still make sure she gets home safe, though, I want to be sure.

If anything really bad ever happens to her, I don't know what I'll do.


	24. Twenty Three

_Mike_.

I got home before Nancy, but she was right behind me.

"Mike, you need to talk to me, ok?" She started, but I ignored her and started walking up the stairs. If Jonathan told her anything about me, I'm pretty sure this is my last day of freedom. "Really, Mike, it's about Will."

"I don't need to talk to you about Will," I stated simply, continuing to walk up the stairs. She chased after me, following me into my bedroom. I sighed, plopping down on my bed as she continued on.

"Mike, it's important. You need to listen to me, we need to fix this. He'll fall apart if we don't," she was speaking frantically now, and she looked ready to cry. I just hummed, sounding uninterested. "Mike! You don't understand how important this is! You don't even know what's going on!" She was really frantic now. I rolled my eyes, standing up to face her.

"He likes me, right? And you're here to tell me that I'm making it worse, how I'm feeding into him. Right?" I talked over her, cutting her off completely. She looked at me with big eyes, not replying. "I'm not blind, Nancy, I see that he likes me and I see how I make him feel. And I know I'm gonna hurt him, but what do you expect me to do? Push him away, make him feel like shit? I can't do that, not to him or me. I just can't."

She had no reply still, she was just staring at me. I sat back down, feeling exhausted.

"So, you know, but you aren't gonna stop anything. Because it makes you feel better, he helps you feel better," she spoke slowly, and I nodded with closed eyes. "But you don't feel the same about him, do you?" she whispered, and I sighed again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I don't know. I don't think I do, but I don't know. He makes me feel better just by being here, but I don't know if that actually means anything," I admitted, and it was silent again. I had nothing to say, and I guess she didn't either.

"I'll let you sleep, but please eat some breakfast in the morning," she sighed back, then left. Her saying that really did make me feel even more tired, and I fell asleep quickly.

-

_It's dark as can be. It's probably around midnight, why am I in the forest? I don't remember coming here, I thought I was at home, asleep._

_"Mike?"_ _c_ _ame a quiet voice from beside me, and I turned to see Will. He was looking at me with wide eyes, and he looked scared._

_"Will? What's going on?" I asked in a frantic voice, walking closer. He grabbed my hand suddenly, which made another wave of shock course through me. He started running, pulling me through the trees. I almost fell multiple times, but he kept running. "Will, stop! Where are we going?"_

_"She's here, we have to go. She's in the woods with us_ _,_ _"_ _h_ _e rushed out, still trying to pull me along. I stopped, though, pulling my hand away from his._

_"Who is? Will, you're scaring me_ _,_ _" I spoke with a shaky voice, and he looked at me with the same scared eyes as before._

_"It's Max, she's trying to hurt us_ _,_ _"_ _h_ _e rushed out, and my eyebrows furrowed._

_"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you_ _,_ _"_ _h_ _er voice came out of nowhere, and she was behind me. I spun around, facing a very different Max. Her entire aura was darker, and her smile was no longer pretty and sweet._

_"Mike, let's go!" Will yelled from behind me now, but I couldn't find it in myself to move. She just looked at me with dark eyes, and I couldn't move._

_"What's the rush, Will? Don't you like me?"_ _s_ _he asked with a fake, sad expression. Then she grimaced. "You know Mike doesn't like you, right?"_ _s_ _he sneered at me, and my face dropped. "He likes his precious little Eleven, she's all he thinks about."_

_"Stop talking about her_ _,_ _" I spoke simply, and she smirked at me next._

_"Mike thinks about her day in and day out. About how pretty she is, and about the things they'll do in the future. He loves her, not you." I turned around to talk to Will, but he wasn't there._

_"Mike"_

_I turned around, and he was being held off the ground by seemingly nothing, but you could tell it was by the neck. I looked to the side, and I saw Max with her hand up in his direction. Similar to how El was when she was killing the Demogorgon, but it wasn't hurting Max. She looked unfazed as she turned to look at me._

_"What are you doing? Let him go!" I yelled, but I didn't move any closer. She'd stop me anyway._

_"I think not. You wanna play some games, Mike?" She asked with a malicious smirk, and that's when Will dropped to the ground, his eyes open wide and his body holding no sign of life. "Your move."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit, 6-20-19: THE FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING MAGNIFICENT OMG IM SCREAMING  
> also real talk, you have to really be scared or get bad vibes from someone to have a nightmare like this about them. Like fr Max killed Will in Mike's nightmare. That's fucked up.
> 
> 2021: Brb, gotta bow down to my lord and savior Max Reid  
> (I gotta shut up about her lmao I'm sorry I just love her to death. Best OC I've ever made, hands down)


	25. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo this is a good chapter y'all

_Will._

I rode to school quickly, as always. I get nervous now, so I ride to school a lot faster than I used to. I miss riding to school with Mike, even though I had to watch him be all cute with El. It was better than nothing.

I got to school and spotted Mike, sitting in the snow, staring at the ground. The others were standing by the school, looking at him and whispering to each other. My eyebrows furrowed on instinct as I climbed off my bike and walked towards Mike.

"Mike, you good?" I spoke hesitantly, and he looked up at me with big eyes. He jumped up, literally enveloping me in a hug. I stood there, shocked beyond belief, and made eye contact with everyone else. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, and I felt his body shaking a bit. "Are you crying?"

He only buried his head into my shoulder further, and I got my answer when I felt how wet his face is. I didn't say anything, I just let him cry. He eventually calmed down, and I heard the bell ring. I looked over and Dustin and Lucas were motioning me towards the school. I shook my head at them, and I saw them nod slowly.

"Hey, let's sit down," I spoke lightly, and he pulled away slowly. He lowered himself to the ground, hugging his legs to his chest as tears still rolled silently down his cheeks. "What's wrong, Mike?" I asked, sitting in front of him. He shook his head, crying harder again.

"My dream, I had another nightmare. But El wasn't in it, it was you. I watched you die," he blubbered out, and my eyes widened, but he continued on. "And it was Max who killed you, and she challenged me to a game of some sort. She just killed you right in front of me, and I couldn't stop her."

"Mike, calm down, listen," I hushed him, scooting closer to him. "I'm alive, yeah? Right in front of you, right now. I'm here, I'm not dead." He looked at me with red, puffy eyes and I just felt so much worse. "Max killed me?" I whispered, and he nodded slowly. His face contorted again, and he looked down at the ground. I could see his tears hitting the snow, which only made me more sad.

"You know, she kept talking about El. And she was calling her Eleven, and she was copying my thoughts exactly. And then she was using powers like El has..." he trailed off, and I shook my head a bit.

"Mike, it was only a dream. Don't let it freak you out too much," I stated simply, but he shook his head.

"This was different, Will. It wasn't a regular nightmare, it was..."

"Mike, calm down. Do you want to go home? Or to my house? I don't think it's a good time for you to be at school," I spoke slowly, and he just nodded. I helped him up, noticing how his pants are absolutely soaked in the back from the snow. That must be uncomfortable, I'll remind him to change when we get back.

He climbed on his bike, drying his eyes more so he could see. I lead the way, making sure he found his way correctly. I just went straight to his house, considering it's a lot closer. And there's a chance my mom is at my house, which wouldn't blow over well.

We got to his house, and he slowly climbed off of his bike. He was dragging his feet slightly, and I didn't know how to help. He's hurting in so many ways, and I can't help him, there's truly nothing I can do.

He unlocked the door and we went inside, taking off our coats and shoes. I looked over at him and he was just standing there.

"Hey Mike, you should go change, your pants are soaked," I offered, and he just nodded shortly. He went up the stairs slowly, and I didn't try to follow. He needs privacy.

I went into his kitchen and started to boil water. I feel like a housewife whenever I do this, but he really loves warm drinks and they always make him feel better. I'm happy to make him one if it'll help him.

I poured everything together and let it sit. What's taking him so long? It's been almost ten minutes now...


	26. Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016: WikeWikeWikeWike🖤  
> Will makes the most adorable confession in this chapter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･✧
> 
> edit, 6-20-19: Sorry for all my notes but throwback to when they didn't have a ship name so I made my own. The good old days😪

_Mike._

Why would Will even like someone like me? I have so many issues, and I can tell they're only going to pile on.

I don't know what's going on with me today, but I'm in some weird trance that I can't get out of. That dream has my mind going wild, but I can't speak my thoughts. People would think I'm going crazy.

I took my pants off, being careful of my bandages. But I noticed blood on one of the bandages, making me frown a bit. Did some open? I pulled the bandage off slowly, and a few small ones were bleeding. I pulled the other bandage off of my other leg, and they were all fine. I sighed, sitting on the ground and staring at my thighs.

I should just put new bandages on and go back downstairs, but my skin is itching now and I'm just watching the blood ooze out. I reached up, smearing the blood on my skin. I found one that had scabbed over, picking at it lightly, it started to hurt when I got to the middle of it, so I kept going.

"Mike?" I heard Will's voice from the hall, but I didn't answer. I just pulled my hand away from my leg, staring down at the ground. I heard him walk in slowly, stopping in front of me. "Where are your bandages?" He asked calmly, and I pointed at my dresser. He turned around, picking up the bandages and handing them to me. I covered both of my thighs, and he put the bandages back where he found them. I should've cleaned the ones I touched, but oh well.

I sat there in my underwear, staring at the ground. He eventually joined me, sitting right next to me.

"Will, I don't understand why you like me. I'm so messed up, and I'm just...I do look weird, Troy isn't wrong in that way," I mumbled, and he said nothing at first. "Sorry, I've known. You aren't too discreet." I shrugged, looking at him with slightly squinted eyes. He looked down, then looked back over at me.

"Mike, you don't look weird, you never did. I like you for many, many reasons that I won't go into," he mumbled, and I only nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like no one cares anymore or something. I don't know, I get these dark thoughts. Like...sometimes I don't see any reason why I'm still here, living," I admitted, and he was silent for a long, long time. When he finally did reply, his voice was quiet and sounded pained.

"You know, when I was in that place, I thought that was it. Multiple times, I wanted to just give in and let everything take over. But I thought about you, on the surface, and I felt like I could fight it. I found a reason to live, and to fight. I know I may not be your reason, and that's ok, you just need to find a reason. There's something out there keeping you alive, you just need to figure out what it is," he admitted, looking at me with thoughtful eyes. I didn't have much of a reply, I just nodded then looked down at the ground. "I made you tea, I'll go get it."

He left, and I smiled a bit. He knows how to make me feel better. I stood up slowly, looking forward and my eyes immediately focused on the wall above my dresser. I noticed I still hadn't taken down my plan to save El. Is that some kind of sign? My reason?

I turned around, looking for my pants I got out, and once again my eyes focused on something. The picture Will drew of me. My eyebrows furrowed, because both of the things I looked at had me feeling warm. They made me feel bubbly, and they made me want to continue on fighting.

I shook my head, yanking my pants on and immediately leaving my room. Sure, life is worth living, but does it have to be so difficult and confusing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line be relatable af though yikes


	27. Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey forgot Troy was in this story but I ain't mad about it, he cool  
> Enjoy

_Nancy._

I just got out of class, I'm putting my books in my locker. I don't have homework, which is some kind of miracle. It was then that Steve showed up, talking to me like nothing was wrong and we were never fighting. I guess that is easier, neither of us were too nice.

"Have anything going on?" he asked nonchalantly, and I shook my head. "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving." he offered, and I agreed with a smile. We started to walk to his car, and he kept talking about who knows what. I looked forward, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's that?" I asked slowly, eyeing the boy that was sitting on the hood of his car. He looked nervous, and we made eye contact. Steve looked forward, then walked forward a bit faster. The boy got a scared face as he climbed off the car and stood rigid. I rushed to catch up, not sure what's going on.

"I'm sorry, I know you said not to come to your school," the boy spoke frantically, making my face contort even more.

"Steve, who is this?" I walked up, and the boy looked up at me with nervous eyes. Steve sighed, shifting on his feet.

"Nancy, this is Troy. He's my...my brother. What are you doing here?" Steve turned back to the boy, Troy, and his reaction wasn't nice. I really don't know what's going on, but this boy looks terrified.

"I didn't want to go home alone. Mom isn't home, it's just dad," Troy muttered out, and Steve rubbed his face angrily.

"Steve, go on home. We can eat a different day," I spoke up, and he looked at me slowly.

"I don't want to go home, just go home by yourself," he ordered in Troy's direction, and even _I_ flinched a bit.

"Steve, your brother is scared, and you're making it worse. What's your problem?" I rushed out in an angry tone, but he ignored me.

"Get in, go," he demanded, pushing Troy's shoulder roughly. Steve walked to his side of the car, and Troy started to rush to the passengers side. I stopped him, looking into his frantic eyes.

"What's going on? I want to help you, I'm worried," I spoke quickly and quietly, but he just shook his head.

"I said get in!" Steve snapped, making Troy jump and leave me to run to the car. He climbed in, and I immediately saw Steve start talking loudly. I stood up straight, watching as his car backed up and sped out of the parking lot. This can't be good.

-

_Troy.(Get excite it's my smol)_

"What were you thinking? I make an effort to make sure no one knows we're related, and you do _that_? Now Nancy knows about you." My brother was fuming, and I decided staying silent was best. "Don't talk to her, either, that will not end well for you," he threatened, making me look out the window.

Steve can be nice, it's just kind of rare. He's mostly nice whenever my parents are fighting, I think he wants to distract me a bit. It works sometimes, but most of the time I just sit and listen to them yelling at each other. It keeps me up at night, but I can't do much.

We rode in silence, and we were home fairly quickly. I climbed out slowly and he stopped me.

"I'm not staying here, learn to put up with him," he spoke up, and I was about to argue when he leaned across the seats, pulling the passengers side door closed. He sped away, leaving me there. A small part of me wanted to cry, but I won't. I'm not a baby, I can handle it.

I walked to the door and unlocked it slowly, pushing on it with force. The door finally opened, and I was feeling nervous as all get out. I walked inside, taking my shoes off and putting them in the closet. I put my coat in, too, and started to make my way to the staircase.

"Why are you home so late? Out with one of your boyfriends?" I heard my dad's voice from behind me. He was sitting on one of the couches, reading the newspaper.

"I don't like boys, Dad," I mumbled out, continuing to walk towards the stairs. He seems to think I have a thing for boys, which I don't. I've never liked boys, only girls. I'm not sure what makes him think I like boys, but he does and he always has. It actually makes me really sad, he won't just hear me out. He makes fun of me and picks on me constantly.

That's where I get it from, sadly. I feel so much pain and anger, I just take it out on Will, Mike, Lucas, and Dustin. They don't deserve it, I know, I just can't help it. My dad calls me mean names and accuses me of being queer, so I just call Will the same names. My dad thinks I'm dating him, he makes fun of both of us.

I honestly hate that I make fun of people and that I'm so mean, it makes people hate me. I don't want to be hated, and I don't hate anyone else. I just can't help it, I want others to feel the pain that I feel. I know I shouldn't, and I know that I should just ask someone for help. But my mom says it's fine, and that everything will end up ok. She's the only one that doesn't call me gay, which is nice. She listens to me, and she always believes me. Most of the time, actually, not always.

One thing that still haunts me, to this day, is watching Mike step off that cliff. When I was doing that, I did not expect him to actually jump. No sane person would! Does he have some sort of death wish or something? I wasn't actually going to cut Dustin's teeth out, either, that was just me talking shit. It haunts me, I can't sleep sometimes because I just imagine what would have happened if that girl hadn't shown up. She still freaks me out, but I haven't seen her recently.

My life isn't that bad, I just...I'm still drowning in it. Looks like I'll never stop.


	28. Twenty Seven

_Eleven_.

I don't know how long it's been, I don't know how much more I can take. It's dark, cold, and I'm hungry. I'm kind of tired of going to the bathroom in a bucket, as well. I wish I had a toilet, and a shower. Blankets, some food.

I swear nothing is louder than the sound of the cell door scraping against the ground. It bothers me whenever it happens, and that's only been once. Well, twice now, because it just opened.

"You go by El, right?" a quiet, soft voice spoke up, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes," I answered simply, and I heard more noise.

"There aren't cameras in here, I'm gonna leave you a bag of food and drinks. Are you still in your dance dress?" the voice spoke out, and I heard her walking towards me. She set the bag down in front of me, I heard the bag crinkling.

"Yes," I whispered again, and she started walking away again.

"I'll get you some warmer clothes," she spoke simply, and I heard the door close again. I reached forward, slowly grabbing the bag. I felt lots of things, but mostly mini bags of food. I smiled a bit, very thankful for whoever this is. I found bottles, too. I'm not sure what's in them yet, but I honestly can't wait to figure it out. I opened one slowly, and took a small sip. I frowned a bit when I realized how familiar it was. Grape juice?

I shook it off when the door started to open again, making me screw the lid back on quickly. She walked forward and set the clothes in my lap, and they were heavy. I stood up, starting to change. I honestly don't care if she's in the room, I've learned not to argue with anyone. Plus, I can't see her so I don't think she can see me.

The clothes I put on were warm and fuzzy, heating me up almost right away. I thanked her quietly, sitting back on my bed. I reached around blindly, finding my juice again. I took more drinks, and I never heard her leave.

"I'm sorry, El," she spoke again, her voice now quiet and full of pain. "I want to help more than this, I want to let you go. I can't, we need you," she whispered, and I was about to ask what she meant, but the door closed. I just sat there, thinking.

They need me? For what? More blood?

I ate and drank slowly, still thinking. I started crying, as well, and I'm not sure why. I can't be here for much longer.

Is Mike even looking for me?


	29. Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence everyone! I've been distracted but I'll try to keep updating from now on, not that many people actively read lmao

_Erin._

I had another dream. I can't remember it much, I just know it involved Mike, Will, and the new girl, Max.

I remembered it perfectly when I woke up, but then I got a terrible headache. It went on for a few minutes, then left. The headache was gone, and so was the dream. I'm not sure what happened, but I got this weird feeling that it wasn't just forgotten. I think it was, like...sent to someone else?

I'm sounding insane now. They're just dreams, and I'm just a normal girl. I don't have any sort of power, it doesn't work like that. I'm simply a girl that was put into a very bad situation.

"Erin? How're you doing?" Emma asked me, and I just shrugged at her. She's the oldest of all of us, she's fifteen. Adrianna and Lauren are both fourteen. I'm the only thirteen year old, everyone else is younger. Olivia is ten. Sadly, Lucy is seven. She isn't taking this well at all, not that any of us are. I can't imagine how scared she is.

"I'm fine, Emma, check on Olivia and Lucy. They need the checkups," I spoke slowly, and she looked at me with hesitant eyes. She walked over and sat down in front of me, making me sit up straighter.

"Doesn't mean we can dismiss your feelings. Have you had another dream?" She whispered to me, and I nodded slowly.

"I did, but I can't remember it anymore." I then shook my head instead, looking down at my hands. "Emma, I feel like something weird is going on," I whispered, then heard someone start screaming. Emma and I both jumped up immediately, running in the direction of it.

Nothing bad has happened yet. Nothing bad except more girls showing up. If something bad is happening right now, I think that's when I'll admit defeat.

We got there and Lauren was freaking out. Adrianna and Olivia were trying to comfort her, but I don't think it's working. Emma stepped in, trying to calm her down. It worked better with Emma, she's just a really comforting person.

"Lauren, talk to me. What happened?" Emma soothed, and Lauren started shaking her head, tears still rolling down her face. She pointed to the ground next to me, and I looked down on instinct. My eyes widened, and I bent down, slowly picking up the small plate.

"Are these pancakes?" I asked slowly, and we all looked at the plate with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where'd the pancakes come from?" Olivia chimed in, walking up to me and picking up one of them. She bit into it, and shrugged. "It's just a pancake."

We all kept looking at them, before Emma turned back to Lauren.

"Lauren, listen, just calm down. What happened?"

"I don't know! I was just sitting here, thinking about how I really wanted pancakes. Then my head started to hurt, and I just...made them appear. I don't know what happened, I don't know!" She was freaking out, and my eyes widened. She made pancakes appear out of nowhere?

I looked back down at the pancakes, picking up the one Olivia bit into and slowly took a bite of my own. We all sat down, splitting the two pancakes into six pieces.

We just went with it, because nothing is normal anymore. I don't think anything ever will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to just dump five more characters on you guys lmao oops  
> -Apple


	30. Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please everyone ignore the terribly cringe Eminem reference in this chapter, I literally don't know what my 2016 self was doing

_Mike._

I left my house slowly, and quickly climbed into Nancy's car. She glanced at me before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. We drove down the road a bit, and Lucas was waiting there with his backpack of 'necessities.' We then picked up Dustin, and started to drive to the woods. It wasn't far, we got there fast. I saw Jonathan's car, along with the Chief's. Everyone is here.

We started walking further into the trees, and Nancy ended up walking ahead of us. It was silent, but Dustin eventually spoke up.

"Lucas, I don't get it. Why are you so urgent about this?" He asked, sounding more curious than anything. Lucas sighed, looking around a bit. He then looked at us, and spoke lowly.

"Look, I always watched her get bullied. I never stepped in before, I never saved her," he started, pausing for a second. He sighed once more, then started talking again. "If you had one shot, or one opportunity, to help just once. One moment, after all these years. Would you capture it, or just let it slip?"

I didn't really know what to say, because he has a point. If I got that one opportunity to help El, I would take it. I haven't in the past, and it's about time I start.

"Guys, catch up!" Nancy yelled from ahead, and we all glanced at each other before running forward. We arrived in a small clearing, and everyone was there. I'm not sure what we're doing, but I guess I'm willing to do it. I don't want any other girls being taken, and this is the only way to make sure.

We walked over and sat in the grass where Will was, not wasting any time. One thing I've learned from working with the Chief is that he doesn't put up with much. No arguing over irrelevant things, no getting distracted. It's exhausting, yes, but necessary.

"Ok, you know the drill. Stay within twenty feet of the group, we can't have anyone getting lost. If you see something, don't touch it. Call me over," the Chief ordered, and we all nodded. We then set out into the trees, looking for clues. I don't think we'll find anything, but we should still look. Never know what could happen.

I followed along, reaching into my coat pocket and pulling out the folded sheet of paper. We all did, actually. I'm not sure why, but we have a list of the girls that were taken. We can call, they won't call back.

It wasn't long before Nancy approached me, making me hang back with her. I looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Do you know a boy named Troy?" she asked quietly, and I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah...why?" I asked slowly, and she sighed, getting even quieter.

"I think something is going on. Like, at his home. Steve isn't nice to him, and I think their dad is even worse. I want to help," she told me quietly, and my face only contorted more. Troy? The same Troy I know?

"Ok, then help. I'm sorry, I'm not helping, I can't." I shook my head, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Nancy, he's...Troy is my bully, I can't help him," I admitted quietly, and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mike!" she suddenly yelled, and everyone turned to look at us.

"Not now, ok? Look around, you could've missed something already," Chief Hopper ordered, and we both nodded vaguely. We continued to look around in silence, and it wasn't long before Lucas was calling everyone over somewhere. We ran over, and he was looking at something on the ground. "What is it?"

"It's blood, on a leaf. It's dry by now, but it's definitely blood," he answered simply, and the Chief bent down to take a look. He picked it up and put it in a small plastic bag, then told us to keep looking.

How is blood on a leaf gonna help us? Shouldn't we just actively try to get to the girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a good chapter, I apologize on behalf of my former self


	31. Thirty

_Nancy_.

We just left the woods, and I'm quickly dropping everyone off. I've got a really bad feeling about this whole Troy situation, and I want to see if I can make things better. Or at least figure out what is happening. Steve will be mad at me, but that's fine. It's worth it.

I dropped Mike off, then slowly drove to Steve's house. If I see any cars in the driveway, I'll wait. I know Steve keeps his car in the garage, and his parents keep their cars outside. He's about as spoiled as it gets, if you couldn't already tell.

His parents weren't home, luckily, so I parked and hurried to the door. I rang the doorbell, rocking on my feet a bit with nerves. This won't be easy, but I'm willing to do it. Something wasn't right about the way Troy looked absolutely terrified.

The door swung open, and Steve looked at me with a confused expression.

"Nancy? What're you doing here?" he asked slowly, and I stepped in a bit.

"You aren't gonna like this, I know, but can I talk to Troy?" I got right to the point, and he gave me a weird look.

"Why would you talk to him?" his voice held a small hint of disgust, and I was trying to figure out who he meant it towards.

"I just want to, is that ok?" I was obviously annoyed, and I think he found it funny.

"No, not ok. See you Monday, Nancy," he stated simply, pointing at the door. I gave him a surprised look, then hurried back outside. What do I do? I've never dealt with something like this before.

I got back in my car, and hurried to Jonathan's house. Doesn't Miss Byers work with this kind of stuff? Or at least something similar?

I arrived quickly and knocked heavily, making sure someone heard it. Jonathan opened the door almost immediately, smiling wide.

"Hey Nance, what's up?" he asked while letting me inside.

"Hey, doesn't your mom work with kids?" I asked quickly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." he lead the way, and we entered the kitchen, making her look up immediately.

"Hello Nancy, how are you?" she asked, and Jonathan spoke before I could.

"She has to talk to you about your job," he informed, and Miss Byers nodded immediately. Her smile dropped, as well, and she looked suddenly very serious.

"Well, I'm not sure of anything, I'm just worried. I think a boy may be being treated badly, or...maybe even harmed. I don't know, I could be wrong, but it's just very suspicious. I tried to talk to him, but his brother wouldn't let me," I rushed out, but my voice was wavering a bunch.

"Who is this?" she asked, and I frowned a bit.

"Uh, his name is Troy. Troy Harrington," I informed slowly, and Jonathan looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Thank you for telling me, Nancy, you did the right thing."

Did I?


	32. Thirty One

_Erin._

We're all trying not to freak out, honestly. Lauren making those pancakes appear was rather weird, but I don't think anything will be normal ever again. I haven't had a dream, luckily, because they scare me. I'm never in them, and they don't feel like dreams. I guess I should just ignore them, but it's hard when they actually scare me half to death.

We're all sitting around, doing nothing. There's obviously nothing to do, we're in some kind of shadow world. We've gone exploring, and it's just a complete copy of Hawkins, but dark and gross. We decided to stay near where we showed up, though, just in case new girls show up. Lucy is the newest addition, and I have a weird feeling it won't end with her.

It was then that I heard voices echoing, and everyone else started looking around. I heard my name, but it obviously wasn't from inside this place. We started hearing all of our names, and it didn't take long for Olivia to yell back. We got no response, so we all just looked around in confusion.

"They can't hear us?" Adrianna spoke up, and I shrugged.

"Guess not," I shook my head, and we all just kinda ignored it. We can't do anything, so we just sat and listened to people call for us. It got us down, honestly, hearing them yell for us and not being able to yell back.

It wasn't long before I started to get kind of dizzy, and I felt insanely tired. I laid down, seeing if that would help, and ended up passing out.

-

_It seemed like I was myself this time, I wasn't hearing anyone's thoughts but my own. I sat up slowly, and immediately noticed an extra person. I freaked out, waking Emma up, panicking like crazy._

_"Emma! There's someone else!" I yelled frantically, causing everyone else to wake up, as well. We all walked toward her, and I sort of recognized her from school. She has blonde, straight hair and pale skin. She was asleep, still knocked out._

_It wasn't too long before she started to stir, and we all waited patiently while she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and immediately started to freak out, standing up quickly._

_"Hey, it's ok, we won't harm you. We'll explain everything the best we can, and you'll be ok_ _,_ _" Emma spoke up, trying to calm the girl down. It didn't work at first, but she slowly calmed down with Emma's assuring words. Once she was calm, we all sat down again slowly._

_"What's your name, then?" I asked, because it was killing me. I recognize her, I just can't figure out what her name is. She sighed slowly, obviously still freaked out._

_"Jennifer."_


	33. Thirty Two

_Hopper_.

I tried to muster all the hope and luck I could, but it wasn't working very well. We need to get proof that these girls are in the Upside Down, and I think this is our proof. If this blood matches the DNA of one of the missing girls, we're in luck. If not, I'm not sure what we'll do.

I'm in the car right now, on my way to every girl's house. I have to get some kind of DNA from each, compare it to the results of the blood. This is a long process, but I think it's worth it. Our best bet is the Upside Down, but they could be somewhere else, for all we know. Maybe whoever took Eleven is taking the girls, too, we just don't know. This is the only way to find out.

I arrived at Erin's house first, knocking heavily. The woman answered with big, hopeful eyes, and I asked to come in. I entered slowly, then started talking.

"We found blood in the woods, and we're trying to see if it tracks to any of the girls that went missing. Do you have a hairbrush of hers? Hair is our best bet," I cut to the chase, and she nodded quickly, showing me the way to Erin's room. She pointed to her hairbrush, so I walked forward and picked it up by the handle. I put it in a plastic bag, then turned back to leave the room again. I truly didn't have anything else to say, which I know is horrible, but I can't help it. There's nothing to say, nothing that can possibly make her feel any better.

I talked to her and her husband briefly, then headed to the next house. The sooner I get the samples, the sooner we find out if it's one of the girls. I need it to be one of the girls, it has to be.

Most of the parents took it well, but there was a problem at Lucy's house. Her mom wasn't wanting to give me her brush, she was freaking out.

"Why would I want to know if it's my daughter's blood? If it's hers, that means she's hurt o-or dead! That's not something I want to know!" she was screaming, she was a mess. Her house was also a mess, and I sighed deeply.

"Listen, I know this is a hard time for you. And I know she's only seven, which is all the more reason to test if it's her blood. If it's hers, we'll know she's been there. We would have a reason to keep searching that area. We need to be thorough," I spoke softly, trying not to upset her even more. She said nothing at first, just calmed down. She eventually nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll show you her brush," she replied quietly, leading me deeper into her house. We walked into a small, cute room. Obviously the room of a little girl, and it reminded me of Sarah. She had a similar room, before everything went downhill.

I picked up the brush carefully, placing it in a sixth separate bag. I don't think this lady can take much more, so I kept the goodbye short. I left quickly, racing to the station. I walked inside, and immediately saw our DNA tester sitting inside. He stood up to greet me.

"Are you set?" he asked, and I held up the six bags.

"Let's get this done."


	34. Thirty Three

_Mike._

I don't know what my mood is lately, I'm feeling in between everything. I want to look for El, but I also think the girls need to be found. Depending on my mood, one of them seems more important than the other. At this moment, my brain is coming up with ways to find the girls. I can't think of much, but there's this small part of me just screaming that I need to do something. Fast.

It was around ten when I slowly climbed out of bed, still fully dressed. My mom came in at nine and thought I was going to sleep, so I'm set. I picked up my backpack slowly, being careful not to make too much noise. I then stood at my door, with my ear pressed up against it. It felt like an eternity before I heard Nancy's door open, making me rest my hand on my doorknob. I heard the bathroom door close, and I was pulling my door open quickly, but quietly.

I jogged lightly into her room, and hurried to her window. I unlocked it, pushing it up easily. I climbed out, nearly falling but steadying myself. I slid the window closed again, quickly inching towards the edge of my roof. I didn't really know how to get down, considering I've never tried to sneak out using my roof before. I just slowly lowered myself down as far as I could, then let go, landing hard and bending my knees a bunch. It still hurt, but I wasn't injured.

I ran to the side of my house, where I hid my bike earlier. I wasn't about to put it in the garage, I wouldn't be able to use it if I did that. And I am not walking, I would be out all night.

I started riding to the woods, my hood up to avoid being seen. Once I was far enough away from my house, I switched my light on and started riding faster. Going to the woods alone at night isn't smart, I'm aware. But we need to start actively looking for the girls, clues help us none. I should probably bring Lucas, I know he'd agree with me, but I don't want to put him in danger. If there's some kind of second, advanced Demogorgon, I'm not putting anyone else in possible danger. Only myself, considering I don't have much to lose, anyway.

I rode quicker, getting anxious, and eventually came to the small store. I haven't been here since last year, when El basically wrecked the store. Still proud of her for that.

I was about to look away and keep pedaling, but I caught sight of a familiar head of hair. My eyebrows furrowed, and I came to a slow stop in front of the store. I made no noise, but she looked over at me as if I did, her blue eyes blown wide. She looked shocked, and nervous, something I've never seen from her. She looked down at the bags in her hands, then slowly approached me. I didn't want to talk to her, but I had no choice now.

"Why are you outside on your own? You'll be taken, too," I suddenly asked loudly, and she looked at me with an even more shocked expression.

"I-I didn't think you cared about me," she spoke quietly, and I tensed a bit, but didn't answer. "I just needed food, my parents aren't home and we're out," she answered me then, and I nodded slowly. She shifted a bit, and one of the bags she was holding ripped, causing it and all of it's contents to fall to the cement. She looked discouraged, so I got off my bike and bent down, gathering everything back up. She didn't have another bag, but I helped distribute the stuff into the remaining bags of food. "Thanks."

I stood up, then extended my hand to help her stand up. She took it, and I helped her stand, but her sleeve slid up a bit on her left arm. I saw something, but I couldn't tell what it was. On instinct, I reached up quickly and pushed her sleeve up more. She didn't pull away, but she went absolutely stone still.

**010**

Am I seeing this right? Is that the number ten on her arm? Right where El has hers?

"Max, you're..." I trailed off, not able to gather my thoughts. I dropped her hand, looking up at her face and slowly backing away. She looked at me with pleading eyes, but I was too freaked out to listen. I was about to turn around and get on my bike, but I suddenly couldn't move anymore. It was like no part of my body worked, and I only looked at her with even more horrified eyes.

"Mike, listen, you can't tell anyone. It'll put me and my family in danger, please," she pleaded, walking closer. She has the same power as El? She needs to let me go, I need to leave. "I can't let you go, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. And I know how much a promise means to you."

My mind is running wild, how does she know? I can't promise that, I have to tell someone. I can't just keep this from everyone, especially Dustin.

"You can't tell Dustin, you can't tell anyone," she ordered, and I was still wondering how she knows what to say. She randomly rolled her eyes, giving me a dull look. "How dense are you? Mike, listen, I have telekinesis, and telepathy. You know what telepathy is, right?" she asked, and I figured this is my chance to test out how serious she's being.

' _Yes, it's when you can read people's thoughts. The same thing as being psychic, basically_.' I thought, and she nodded.

"Exactly, I can read minds. I can hear every thought you have, even the ones you don't know you're having. But I don't have to, I can leave your mind. It's basically like an on and off switch, the same as the other power. I use none of my powers to harm people," she informed slowly, but a small part of me didn't believe her. Does she have something to do with El going missing? Or the girls? "Mike, would you stop jumping to conclusions? I'm hurting no one. Promise you won't tell, and I'll let you go."

I didn't want to promise, but it's probably nearing eleven and someone is going to notice I'm gone. I need to.

' _Fine, I won't tell anyone, just let me go_ _._ ' I thought hastily, and she gave me a small smile. Her pupils shrunk a bit, and my body slowly loosened. I gave her one more glance before getting on my bike and starting to pedal away.

"Don't tell anyone, Mike," she spoke loudly, but her voice was darker. She sounded suddenly menacing, and a shiver went down my spine. She knows how to threaten, that's for sure.

I rode in the direction of my house, but my mind was going insane. I can't just go home, I have to tell someone.

Someone that will keep my secret, because they'd do just about anything for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. Max. And I will never stop saying it  
> This reveal is irrelevant now but I still get so excited when I reread it omg I love this book too much


End file.
